I Don't Want to be Unknown
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Luna and Hermione have been dating for years with the understanding that one day, if they met someone else, they would open their hearts to date another girl. Is Ginny that girl?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I saw a post on Tumblr that pointed to a Harry Potter AU where Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were in a polyamorous relationship in a world where there is no magic. I put them in a university. The thing is, I am from America and don't know how close the average American university is similar or different to a British university, so I really haven't put it in a specific place. They say "soccer" instead of "football" and some of their speaking patterns are sort of British. If you have any suggestions, thoughts, or things that you definitely feel need to be corrected, let me know in a kind manner. I have never experienced polyamory and don't want to get anything offensively wrong._

_The title comes from the Chely Wright song Unknown. It pretty much describes me, but I feel it also describes Ginny in this particular AU. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think. And you can follow me on Tumblr at booksrockmyface for updates and previews._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

I Don't Want to be Unknown

A Harry Potter AU

Chapter One

Ginny blew out a long breath and rubbed her face. She had an exam in less than three hours and she was nowhere near ready. She heard an exasperated sigh from a study carrel a few feet down and another girl comforting the frustrated student.

Ginny leaned back to stretch and saw Luna, a girl from her class, being comforted by an older girl she recognized from around campus, but couldn't remember her name.

"I'll never get this right, Hermione. Why did I sign up for this class?" Luna grumbled.

"Because you thought it would be fun." The other girl told her, moving a piece of hair from her face. "And because you needed a science credit."

Luna leaned into her touch. "I should have listened to you when you told me otherwise."

"And since when do you do what others tell you?"

Luna laughed and then she caught Ginny watching. "Hey, how are you doing with this mess?"

Ginny shrugged. "Failing miserably."

"My girlfriend here took the class before. She's trying to explain it, but I'm not getting it."

Ginny gathered her things and moved closer. "I'm getting a few things, but I'm stuck." She froze when Hermione gave her a once-over. "Hi. Ginny Weasley." She held out her hand.

"Hermione Granger. You're on the soccer team." Hermione said as she shook the other girl's hand.

"I am. And if I want to stay on, I have to pass this test." She sat down on the other side of Hermione. "

They all three leaned over the books as Hermione explained the things they were both stuck on. By the time they had to go for the test, there was a better understanding. All three walked out of the library together.

Hermione squeezed Luna's hand. "You'll do great. I know you will." She smiled at Ginny. "The both of you. And once you're done with the exam, come to the café and I'll pay for your coffees. You deserve it."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you."

"See you later, darling." Luna said, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

During the exam, Ginny couldn't stop her eyes wondering across the room to Luna. She didn't realize that the other young woman had a girlfriend. All those months of crushing on the slightly eccentric girl were for nothing. Too bad. But at least they were sort of friends. That was a start.

She brought her exam to the front of the room just a few steps in front of Luna. She paused outside the class room and took out her book. She cursed softly to herself.

"Which one?" Luna asked from beside her.

Ginny pointed. "That one about the mating rituals of the praying mantis."

"Yes, all the options were very much the same. It confused me as well. But I think I got everything else."

"I don't know if I did. And I'm not going to worry about it today." She put the book back. "So what are you going to do now? Do you have another class or something?"

Luna shook her head. "We can go to the café where Hermione works for a while, if you'd like. She'll give us free pastries. And she _did_ promise to buy us a coffee."

Ginny shrugged. "All right."

"She and I live in a flat just off campus. Do you live here?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Unfortunately. But the soccer scholarship pays for it."

"That's good. Do you want to drop off your things first?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Ginny headed for the dorm. "How did you and Hermione meet?"

Luna smiled. "She was a teaching assistant in my very first class. I was hopelessly lost and she helped me sort some things out. We became friends. And then she invited me to an upperclassman party. I was the only freshman there and I felt so awkward. But she sat by me all night and then walked me home when I had had enough. And she kissed me on the doorstep." Luna smiled nostalgically. "I never even realized I liked girls. I really had never found anyone attractive at that point. There were too many other things I liked to do. But a few days later, she asked me out and I said yes. We've been inseparable ever since."

"That's sweet." Ginny opened the door to her room. "Please ignore the clutter. I am very bad at keeping clutter at bay when I study."

"I have trouble all the time. Hermione and I fight about it quite a bit."

Ginny chuckled. "But she must love you."

Luna grinned. "She says she does."

"That's nice."

Ginny felt Luna watching her. She changed her wallet and keys from her messenger bag into a purse. She turned with a smile. "Ready."

They chatted about the test they had just taken as they walked to the coffee shop. Hermione smiled at them as they walked in. She pointed to a set of chairs near the counter. The café was about half full.

"Your usual, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, please."

"And for you, Ginny?"

Ginny looked over the menu and then shrugged. "Just a regular coffee? Black?"

"I can do that." She smiled and went to work on the order.

"Oh, and, my darling?" Luna leaned over the counter and pulled Hermione across it for a kiss. "In think I passed that exam and it's all thanks to you."

"It was all you, my love." Hermione assured her. "Now let me make coffee for my girlfriend."

"Yeah, you better." Luna teased as she took a seat.

Ginny smiled. "You two are kind of cute."

Luna giggled. "Thanks. She doesn't think so half the time."

"Well, you are." Ginny sighed. "So jealous."

Luna watched her in that same strange way she had earlier. What was she thinking?

Hermione brought over their drinks and sat down beside her girlfriend. "I have fifteen minutes. Talk to me."

"About what?" Luna asked, draping an arm over Hermione's shoulders.

"Anything. This mindless work is driving me batty." She chuckled.

"Shouldn't you have heard something by now?"

"It could be any day."

Luna explained, "My amazingly intelligent girl over here is going to law school."

Ginny smiled. "Wow. Really?"

"Well, I have to be accepted first." Hermione said. "Luna just has a lot of faith in me. She has faith in everyone, though."

Luna shrugged. "I can't help it. I see the best in everyone. So do you. That's why we work so well."

"I don't see the best in _everyone_." Hermione argued. She squeezed Luna's knee. "Just those that really matter."

Luna kissed her girlfriend's cheek. She whispered something in her ear and Hermione nodded.

Ginny and Luna spoke with her of the exam for a few minutes. Even though they said they weren't going to worry about it, they both did. Ginny caught Hermione's smile. It was very understanding.

"You'll both do fine. It was a thing I had to learn the hard way."

Luna added, "Yes. Stop worrying and move on. It's already done." She sighed.

Ginny said, "I do most of the time, but this one is important. I'm barely passing that class."

"I'll help you if you need." Hermione offered. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I have to get back to work."

"But what's that that you always say? Hard work makes you better." Luna gave her an encouraging smile. "And one of us has to pay the bills."

Hermione chuckled. "Your silly little magazine is picking up steam. One of these days you'll be famous." She winked and hurried away.

"Magazine?" Ginny asked.

"I call it The Quibbler." Luna pulled a homemade magazine out of her bag and moved closer to Ginny. "It's got some updates on conspiracy theories I've been following. And people can submit essays and stuff for it. It's kind of crazy, but I have fun putting it together. Hermione humors me mostly. She thinks it's ridiculous." She smiled. "But she also thinks it's good to have something you're passionate about."

"Awesome. How much is it? I'll buy a copy from you."

"You don't have to buy one. You can have this one." She handed it over. Luna chewed her lip a moment and then asked, "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight? It's my night to cook. I'm just baking some chicken. Mashed potatoes and a simple salad on the side. We aren't too fancy."

Ginny nodded. "All right. Sounds great." She opened up the magazine and started skimming over the pages. "This seems really well put-together."

"Thank you." Luna said. "It's something I've worked on for years. When Hermione and I started hanging out, she took over as editor and helped me out a lot. So it's a bit of a labor of love for her. She wouldn't do it otherwise. She thinks most of those theories are a little too out there."

Ginny smiled. "Maybe, but you write so convincingly that I may believe it if I read farther."

Luna nodded. "And if you have questions, just ask. Nothing seems too stupid. I promise. Most of that is kind of stupid on a 'normal' level."

"You just see things differently."

They talked for another couple hours, sipping their coffee and munching on the croissants and other things Hermione passed them.

Luna looked down at her phone. "I need to get home and start cooking."

"So am I coming with you?" Ginny asked.

"If you want. Or you can stay and hang out if you'd rather. Hermione will bring you home with her." Luna started gathering her things.

"No, I'll come with you."

"Sweetie, we're leaving." Luna said as she walked toward the counter.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, love. I should be done in an hour and a half."

"Dinner will be waiting." Luna assured her.

"It better be." Hermione warned playfully. She walked off to take an order from a new patron.

As they walked over a few blocks to Hermione and Luna's apartment, Luna looked to Ginny and asked, "Have you heard of polyamory?"

Ginny gave her a critical look. "I have."

"Good." She said nothing else.

Ginny asked, "Why did you ask that?"

"Well, I kind of like you. And I noticed you looking at me in class sometimes. I'm with Hermione and it's a pretty solid thing there. But we've discussed dating someone else."

"'We' as in one person dating both of you?"

Luna smiled. "Well, yes."

Ginny cleared her throat. "So, you want to date me?"

"_I_ do. Hermione and I have to actually talk about it. But would you be interested in something like that?"

"I've never dated anyone seriously in a singular relationship, so it'll have to go pretty slowly with two people." Ginny said uncertainly. "And I don't know how I feel coming into an established relationship."

"We don't have to go beyond being friends if you don't want to. But think about it. It could be lots of fun either way."

Ginny nodded. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I hope you like all that I have coming. Next chapter we get to see a few more characters from the series. Are you excited? You should be!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Two

"So how long have you known?" Luna asked as she handed over a peeled potato for Ginny to cut.

"Known what?" Ginny had an idea of what she meant.

"That you liked girls."

"Oh. Um. I suppose I had an inkling when I was a little girl. I've got six brothers. All older. And all of them spoke of girls and stared at them and it was sort of natural for me to do it too. But I realized when I was older that I wasn't just copying them. But I do like boys, too. For the record."

"That's cool. Hermione and I are both completely into girls, though." Luna grinned. "For the record."

Ginny nodded and put the last bits of potato in the pot. "Do you have your classes set for next semester?"

"Not quite. I'm on a waiting list for one." Luna made a face. "But the professor likes me, so maybe I can do something to get on the final roster."

Ginny nodded. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I have a question."

"Ask away." Luna encouraged.

"Did you know I liked you?"

Luna smiled and stirred the potatoes. She nodded as she put the lid on. "I had a little bit of an idea. I caught you staring a time or two. But here's a secret, Ginny." She sat down at the table beside the other young woman. "I liked you, too. And I only caught you staring because I was staring at you, too."

Ginny chewed her lip a moment. "It started on that project we were partnered for in that psychology course last semester. Do you remember? The one where we had to go observe people? You were so insightful. Far more than me. I admire that. But I couldn't read you and I wasn't sure how to approach you."

"So you just let it fester?"

Ginny nodded.

"That's never a very good thing."

"No, but I've never been very good at keeping anything going for more than a few dates. Well, except with this one guy… Anyway, I don't know how to approach people half the time, so I just crush on someone until the next person comes along."

"I know that feeling."

"So how did you start this whole polyamory thing?"

Luna got up to check on the pot of potatoes and then she started gathering the salad ingredients. "Hermione and I have discussed being poly from the start. She's very logical and knows for herself that her love would never be enough for one person in the long run. She made a good case. Explained a lot of things."

"So it's not about cheating?"

"Quite the opposite." Luna said. "When a person cheats, they're being deceitful. In a poly relationship, you are honest about knowing your main love needs her time and you need yours and that love can be added. And we're always honest when we develop a crush."

"So she knew about me?"

"Yes. We share everything, so the things we fight about become different. It doesn't mean we don't fight, it just means we have trust in each other and we don't argue over a lie or something one of us held back for a long time. I never would do anything to hurt her deliberately because I know she would show me the same respect."

Ginny nodded. "It makes sense."

Luna asked suddenly, "Would you like to go to a movie or something?"

"With just you?"

Luna blushed. "Say no if you want. I understand."

"No, I'd like to." Ginny said. "Would it be like a date?"

"Not if you don't want it to be. It could just be us hanging out as friends."

"I'm home." Hermione called as she walked through the front door.

"Kitchen." Luna called back.

Hermione poked her head into the room. "Hello, Ginny. Hey, Lu. I'm going to change. I don't like smelling like coffee."

"You smell lovely." Luna informed her. She walked across the room and pushed her girlfriend into the next room.

Ginny sat awkwardly a moment as she heard the mumbled conversation in the next room.

"You know you prefer the smell of paper and ink." Hermione teased.

"I do." Luna admitted. "And fresh earth."

And then there was silence. Ginny stood and began stirring the potatoes as they boiled.

Luna came back in a moment later and smiled. "Sorry about that."

Ginny shrugged. "It's fine."

"So Friday?" Luna asked as she started putting the salad together.

"Friday?" Ginny asked.

"For the movie. Are you free?"

"I think so. There's a new romantic comedy premiering."

"Oh, I think I saw something about that. The one with the guy who always runs away from commitment?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Luna nodded.

"It's a date." Ginny said with an anxious smile.

Hermione came in and smiled. "A date?"

"Ginny and I are going to a movie Friday." Luna explained. "That's still all right, isn't it?"

"Of course. I have to work anyway." She wrapped an arm around Luna's waist. "Need any help?"

"No, love." Luna stole a quick kiss and went back to work. "So how was your afternoon?"

Hermione moved away and sat beside Ginny. "It was all right."

When she didn't elaborate, Ginny asked, "Do you just work now? You're done with your undergrad?"

"I have one class left to graduate. And I'm waiting to hear from law school." Hermione sighed. "But for now I work. And I help my lovely girlfriend by tutoring her and keeping the place up."

Luna smiled sweetly. "And she showers me with love and affection."

"You deserve it."

Ginny watched the pair all evening as they spoke kindly to each other. She envied them the whole time and hoped to one day find the same love.

* * *

"What do you think?" Luna asked as she changed for bed. "Of Ginny?"

Hermione looked up from her book. "I like her. She's sweet."

"She is. And smart. She held conversation with you better than I ever can."

"That's not true." Hermione sat her book off to the side and turned out her lamp. "Come to bed and cuddle."

Luna got into the bed and crawled across to her girlfriend. "What if I don't want to cuddle?"

Hermione pulled her in for a soft kiss. "If it all works out and I get accepted to a school in another part of the country, I want you to lean on Ginny."

"But what if we aren't dating?"

"I hope that you can at least be friends. You need more friends, Luna. You need at least _one_ friend."

"You're one to talk." Luna rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione sighed. "I have this constant need to make sure everyone has the facts."

"You're getting better. And, anyway, it's what got me. I find your intelligence very sexy."

"Sapiosexual." Hermione said. "And it's why you like Ginny, isn't it?"

"Yes. And she's very much your equal in that. But she's also athletic and bit opposite of you."

Hermione kissed Luna's forehead. "I think we all complete each other."

"She has a match Saturday. We should go."

"Of course. If you start dating her, you need to show your support."

"Let us get through our first date before you slap on the shackle, all right?"

Hermione chuckled. "You called me your girlfriend after the first ten minutes of our first date."

"Well, you and I were friends for quite a while. I've had classes with Ginny and we know each other, but I don't consider us friends just yet." Luna sighed. "I'm so glad that exam is over."

"Me too. Speaking of, I know you don't know for sure if you passed or not, but I have faith in you. I know you did well."

"So let's celebrate." Luna suggested.

"Yes, my love."

They started kissing and then Luna's phone went off.

"Ignore it." Hermione said against her lips.

"It could be my father. Or one of my informants. There could be a sighting of something."

"And it could just be a classmate trying to get an assignment they know about already." Hermione rolled Luna beneath her. "Let it go."

The phone chimed again. "I can't." Luna said. She picked it up as Hermione rolled away. "Oh, it's Ginny. Her family is coming in for the weekend and she's calling off Friday. Damn."

"Sunday. You can do it then."

Luna nodded. "Yes, all right. Are you sure? You're not scheduled to work that day."

"I can give myself a spa night. I deserve it."

Luna typed a reply and then sat her phone aside. "I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"Yes." Hermione rolled away.

Luna moved behind her and kissed her shoulder. "It doesn't mean we have to stop what we were doing before."

Hermione smiled over her shoulder. "Well, then."

The night was full of tender touches and kisses. They fell asleep later in a tangle of limbs, completely sated.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thank you so very much for reviewing, following, and favoriting. I hope you enjoy the glimpse of other HP series characters in this chapter. Let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Three

"Yay, Ginny!" Luna screamed. The girl had just scored the first goal of the game. She continued to cheer enthusiastically.

Hermione clapped beside her and smiled, but she wasn't as vocal in the early minutes of the game. But as the match continued, she got more into it. By the time the last seconds ticked off, they were both on their feet encouraging the team. They still lost, but it was a very close game, so it wasn't a great loss.

Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out on the field. Ginny was surrounded by a group of red-headed people that were obviously her family.

"Hermione! Luna!" Ginny called when she saw them. "Hey, come meet my family." Ginny introduced them all around: her mother Molly; father Arthur; and brothers Ron, Fred, and George. "And this is Ron's best friend Harry." She said at last, indicating a young man with dark hair and glasses.

"Harry?" Luna asked. "_That_ Harry?"

Hermione placed a hand on Luna's back as a warning.

"Yes, Lu, that one." Ginny said softly, blushing slightly.

Luna asked the young man, "What are your thoughts on the chupacabra?"

"Chupa—what?" Harry asked.

"Chupacabra. It's a creature that attacks livestock, mostly goats. That's what gives it the name. It means goat sucker. There have been many more sightings lately all over North America, especially the southwest." She pulled a copy of her magazine out of her bag. "You can read all about it here."

"Uh, thanks, but I'm good." He said kindly.

"Ron, you look like a man who believes in the paranormal." Luna held out the magazine to him.

"Erm…" Ron began.

"Take it, Ron." Ginny said with a grin. "You may learn something."

He gave his sister an odd look. He took the magazine. "Thanks."

"First issue's free." Luna explained. "Anything after will cost you. And if you want to contribute, you get a discount."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ron said as he put the magazine away.

"Fred, you and George may find it interesting." Ginny contributed.

The twins exchanged a look and then pulled out their wallets. "How much?" George asked.

Hermione gave Ginny a grateful look as the twins spoke with her girlfriend. They all stood around for a bit longer talking.

"I need to hit the showers." Ginny said. "Are we going out for dinner somewhere?"

"That was the plan." Arthur said. "Pizza. Hermione and Luna, would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Hermione started.

"Yes." Luna said. "We would love to."

"If it really is all right." Hermione said with a significant look between Luna and Ginny.

"Yes." Ginny assured her.

"It's fine." Molly informed them.

"Then it's settled." Ginny said. "I'll be fifteen minutes at most. Promise." She picked up her things from the sidelines and ran off toward the locker room.

The others milled around for a few awkward moments before Arthur asked what Hermione and Luna were studying. After finding out that Luna was in the same program as their daughter, Molly and Arthur were both very excited to get to know her."

"Oh, I am so glad you two have befriended Ginny." Molly said. "She had so much trouble in her first year."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione said. "She is very sweet and bright. And she supported her team very well today."

Harry seemed to be watching her closely. Hermione allowed Luna to take her hand for a moment as they continued to talk about the game. She felt her girlfriend relax when Ginny came back into view.

* * *

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward." Ginny said as she plopped down on the sofa in Hermione and Luna's living room.

"Awkward?" Hermione asked.

"Harry. I haven't seen him in a while."

Luna handed each of them a glass of water and then perched on the arm of the chair where Hermione sat. "But you never really dated him."

"No. Just enough to have something to do on a Friday night." She smiled at the others. "Anyway. What did you think of my family?"

Luna grinned. "I liked your dad."

"You liked that he was just as much of a conspiracy theorist as you." Hermione teased.

Her girlfriend shrugged. "Yeah."

Ginny asked, "You know that Fred and George are probably just going to take your magazine and try to prank people with a few of those things, right?"

"I could see that. But they each bought one." Luna smiled. "It's nice."

Hermione yawned. "I'm going to bed to read for a while." She pulled Luna in for a kiss.

"I love you." Luna whispered.

"I love you, too." They shared another kiss and then Hermione left the room. "Good night, Ginny." She said over her shoulder.

"Good night, Hermione." Ginny called back.

Luna dropped into the space beside Ginny. "I'm a night owl. I also didn't have the early morning shift at a coffee shop. So if you want to hang out, that's fine. And if you want to head back to your dorm, I can drive you."

Ginny chewed on the inside of her cheek a moment and then said, "I'd like to stay."

"Good." Ginny picked up the remote off the table and turned on the TV. "I watch reality competition show marathons. Is that cool? I usually research and get on forums and stuff while I do it."

"I've been meaning to ask how you find all your information." Ginny leaned into the far corner of the couch and watched as Luna flipped through the channels.

"Yeah, I have a forum I visit all the time and talk about stuff. And I have a website for The Quibbler. People can submit articles there. And there's a way to contact me with tips and stuff."

"Cool." Ginny nodded. "May I see?"

"Yeah, of course." Luna got up and went into the other room.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Showing Ginny my website. Hermione, I think I found a keeper." She leaned over the other woman and gave her a kiss.

Hermione chuckled. "That's good to know. I really do like her."

"I sure hope so." Luna stuck her computer under her arm and floated out of the room. She sat down beside Ginny once more and opened up the laptop. "Hermione helped me put it together. I'm not all that great with technology. But I run it and keep tabs on things. Oh, I have a message." She clicked on an icon and a message box popped up. "Oh, a jackalope. How original." She grumbled and deleted the message. "I have all the creatures and sightings catalogued. And when there's a new sighting that's been verified, it's pinpointed on a map."

Luna went on and on about her website for a long time. She showed Ginny every corner of the site. She got a few more messages and logged the first away. Then she got two almost at the same moment.

"Oh, a kelpie." Luna gushed.

"What's a kelpie?"

"It's a type of sea creature that takes the form of a horse on land. And when a human tries to ride it, it goes for the nearest body of water and devours the person. Two sightings. There could be danger." She picked up her phone and sent off a text message.

"Who did you just text?" Ginny asked.

"I have informants and believers in law enforcement all over the world. If I see something that could be dangerous, I send them a text or email to let them know what I have been told or what I've found."

"And they trust you?" Ginny asked in concern.

"Most of them think it is better to be safe than sorry." Luna explained as she picked her phone back up again. "Even though they are extremely deadly, I like kelpies. There's a lot of beauty in danger."

Ginny gave her a wary look.

"Oh, but I promise not in most things. I'm not one of those crazy people who lives for danger. I'm not a masochist or anything. Unless, of course, you're into that. Then I could totally be a masochist."

Ginny chuckled and relaxed. "I don't even know where I'd begin with that. I like to be equal in the bedroom. Well, mostly."

Luna giggled and patted her knee. "Hermione and I sometimes take turns with dominance when there is time to be in charge. Otherwise, it is all equal."

"Good to know." Ginny said nervously. She chewed her lip a moment and then leaned forward and brushed a kiss over Luna's lips. She pulled back just a bit.

Luna grabbed Ginny's face and pulled her back in for a longer kiss. They opened their mouths simultaneously. Their tongues brushed. Ginny's senses exploded. She pushed Luna into the corner of the sofa as the kiss continued.

Hermione cleared her throat in the door way. "Sorry to interrupt. Luna, your dad is on the phone. He tried calling you and you didn't answer, so he called me." She waved her cell.

"Sorry." She held out her hand for the phone as she walked across the room. "Hi, Dad." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Ginny felt herself turning red.

"I really am sorry." Hermione said. She looked over her shoulder into the kitchen where her girlfriend leaned against the counter and spoke with her father.

"No, I am." Ginny said. She started gathering her things.

"Listen," Hermione sat down beside her, "I love her, all right? She means a lot to me."

"I know. I'm not trying to steal her. I'm not even sure what I'm doing."

"You don't have to know. She likes you. And our relationship is an open one. You and she are very sweet together. I haven't seen her so happy in a while. Just be kind, all right?"

"All right." Ginny nodded.

Luna came back in and handed the phone back to Hermione. She shook her head. "The worst timing."

"I need to be going." Ginny said as she stood.

"I can drive you." Luna said. "It's pretty late."

"Okay. Thank you. Goodnight again, Hermione."

The car ride was silent. Luna pulled up in front of the dorm and put the car in park. "Are we still going to the movie tomorrow?"

"About that…"

Luna's face fell. "Oh, you changed your mind."

Ginny shook her head. "No, not at all. What I wanted to say was… Would you like to come over here and watch something? I have a rather large collection. And I'd like to talk to you some more. Can't really do that in a theater."

Luna's face brightened once more. "Yes, please. I'd like that. You don't have a roommate?"

"She went home for the weekend. She usually comes home late." Ginny looked down.

"I look forward to it. I'll order some delivery. We can discuss it tomorrow." She put her hand under Ginny's chin and turned her face. "You did wonderfully in your match today." She brushed a kiss across the other woman's lips. "Sleep well."

"You too." Ginny whispered. She paused at the door to wave at Luna before she unlocked it and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. There will be a ton of fluff! But I also will be putting some small things from canon that will be quite a bit less than fluffy. Please let me know what you think!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Four

"How do I look?" Luna asked as she turned in the mirror. She wore a simple blue dress and leggings with a space scene on them.

"Super cute." Hermione said. She looked Luna over and gave an appreciative nod. "Yeah, I like it."

"We really are into this, right? You're fine?" She rubbed Hermione's arms. "After what happened with you—"

Hermione gave her girlfriend a soft kiss. "We've talked about this. You like her. I don't mind that you like her. I think it's sweet how much you love and I feel bad for everyone else who may think you too odd to get to know."

Luna shook her head. "You're too kind to me, Hermione."

"No, I'm what you deserve. And so is Ginny. So go have fun. I got some new bath beads to try. I'm going to soak for a very long time. Read that book I've been meaning to read. Stay out as late as you want, but if you decide to stay the night, call or text."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Turn your phone off for a while, though. Don't let anyone else disturb you. Relax."

Hermione nodded. "I just might."

Luna grabbed her purse at the door and jiggled her keys. "I love you. Don't wait up."

"Be safe, baby." Hermione called after her.

She idled outside the dorm building for a few minutes until she called Ginny and asked for admission inside.

Ginny met her at the front and greeted her with a hug. "So, my roommate came back. I told her I had someone coming over and she said she'd make herself scarce, but she's lingering. I think she's being nosy."

Luna followed behind her up the stairs. "Well, I don't mind meeting her."

"And I don't mind introducing you." Ginny opened the door to her room. "Oh, good, she left."

Luna looked around. "I was never in this dorm."

"It's nice." Ginny sat on the sofa in the middle of the room and indicated a seat beside her for Luna. "So, what do you want to do? I have a ton of movies to choose from. Or we could just sit and talk."

"I'd like to talk for a while."

Ginny nodded. "So what would you like to talk about?"

"Will you tell me more about Harry?" Luna asked tentatively.

After thinking a moment, Ginny nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you only date occasionally?"

"He was Ron's friend. And we kind of liked each other. But then we started getting serious and I told him that I liked girls, too. He got really weirded out and broke up with me. He said he couldn't think of how I would be on dates with him if a pretty girl walked by."

"But he was okay with a hot guy walking by?"

Ginny shrugged. "I think he just didn't know how to take it."

"He seemed to watch you like a lost puppy yesterday." Luna pointed out. "Maybe he wants you back."

"Maybe. And maybe I'd try again. But he won't ask. He's not that kind of guy." Ginny smiled and patted Luna's hand. "And I have you right now. I'm very into getting to know one person at a time."

"What about Hermione?"

"Well, I'm not on a date with her right now; I'm on a date with you."

"Would you ever date her?" Luna lifted her hand and threaded her fingers through Ginny's.

"If she asked." Ginny admitted. "Do you want me to?"

"I want you both to at least be friends. If you ever decide to date, I wouldn't mind."

Ginny pressed a kiss to Luna's lips. "I don't mind being your second girlfriend, but I don't know if I would date two girls at once."

"It's a bit different than that. I don't care, really. Hermione works really hard. And she's always helping me with The Quibbler and my homework and my life. She deserves some time to herself outside of work. She doesn't have a lot of friends. She pushes a lot of people away because she can be pretentious. But I love her for it."

"I think you two are so sweet together. And I think Hermione's intelligence is a little off-putting, but still so sexy. So I see the attraction. But I also see that she thinks the world of you. She sees the things others miss."

Luna looked down and blushed. "Thank you. So may I ask something slightly intrusive?"

"I suppose."

"How, um, far did you and Harry ever go? Or just the farthest you've ever gone with anyone?" Luna asked. She chewed her lip nervously.

"I made out with a couple people." Ginny answered as she moved closer to the other girl. "Harry and I fooled around a bit more. Naked except for underwear. I had no bra. There was a lot of rubbing... I've never been completely naked with anyone. That was the closest. We both got off and it was messy and awkward for a few minutes afterward. And then we did it a few more times. Then I told him that I liked girls, too. We broke up not long after."

Luna watched her for a few moments and then met her for a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"What for?" Ginny asked. She licked her lips.

Luna kissed her again. "For trusting me."

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

Ginny cupped her cheek and asked, "So was Hermione your first. Have there been other girls?"

"Hermione was my first everything. I've made out with a few girls since she and I started dating. But I never dated anyone else until this." Luna closed the gap between them.

"So I'm special?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Very." Luna assured her.

"Tell me something else." Ginny kissed her again.

"What else?" Their lips brushed when she spoke.

"Anything. I love the sound of your voice."

Luna chuckled and kissed her again. "I have a tattoo. It's an owl because they are a symbol for intelligence."

"For Hermione?"

Luna nodded. "I really do love her, Ginny. Sometimes I love her so much it hurts me."

"And where would I fit in?" Ginny asked, trailing her fingers down Luna's cheek.

"I have more than enough love for both of you."

"I don't ever want her to be jealous."

Luna pulled Ginny to her chest. "I promise you that she is very vocal. She will tell us if she's jealous. And I want you to be able to do it too. Open line of communication. That's the key to any properly functioning poly relationship. We're all learning this together. Well, except Hermione. She's learning from the mistakes of her first relationship. She was the second girlfriend brought in. The first one really didn't even want her there. It's pretty messed up. She'll have to tell you herself. It's not really mine to tell anyway."

Ginny nodded. "I understand. So she's not hurt by being the first this go-round?"

Luna shook her head. "Like I said, our relationship's solid." She grinned. "We even made out with the same girl once at a party. The other girl was kind of into it, but didn't want more than to fool around. We were cool with that mostly, but she and I are both about love and commitment. We want a girlfriend, not a fuck buddy."

"Well, I'd like something long-term myself." She bit her lip and then pressed a kiss to Luna's ready lips.

Luna opened her mouth and their tongues brushed together. She leaned back on the couch and pulled Ginny on top of her. Her hands roamed over the other girl's back as they continued to kiss slowly for a long time. Ginny tangled their feet together as she slipped her fingers into Luna's hair.

When Ginny lifted her head to break the kiss, Luna let out a soft sigh. She smiled up at the other girl and gently scratched her back. "That's nice." She whispered.

"Very nice." Ginny whispered.

"How about we do that some more?" Luna pulled her down once more.

Ginny simply smiled and put her mouth on Luna's. She found Luna's hand and tangled their fingers together beside her head. She moved her lips to the corner of the other girl's mouth. Luna let out another sigh as Ginny continued to move her mouth across her jaw and down her neck. She stuck out her tongue and slowly licked from her shoulder up to her ear.

Luna giggled. "That feels good."

"You like it?"

"Mm-hmm." She gathered a handful of Ginny's shirt and squeezed her hand as Ginny licked her again.

"Hm, let me try something. Stop me if you don't like it." Ginny clamped her mouth down on Luna's neck and started sucking hard.

"Oh! I like that. Hermione never does it."

Ginny gently kissed the spot she'd just sucked. "Then I'll just have to take over that particular thing." She pressed her lips to Luna's skin again and again as she moved back up to the other girl's lips. "Where is your tattoo?"

"On my right thigh." She stole a kiss.

"May I see?"

"I have to take off my tights."

"They're cute." Ginny slid her hand down and rubbed her thigh. "You don't have to show me if you don't want to."

"No, I do. You have to get off me, though. And I don't know if I want that just yet."

Ginny smiled and kissed Luna one last time. She sat up and pushed her hair away from her face. She watched anxiously as Luna wiggled out of her tights. She kicked them away with her shoes and then lifted her skirt up until she revealed a small owl sitting on a branch. It stared forward with a little gleam in its brown eye.

Ginny leaned forward and looked. "It's almost as though it's smiling."

"Those are Hermione's eyes on the face. I asked if it could be done and the tattoo artist said it would be easy. He didn't even have a picture, just looked at Hermione sitting there beside me."

Ginny reached out a tentative hand and ran her finger over the image on her date's thigh. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

Ginny raised her eyes to Luna's and then stood. "What are you feeling for a movie?"

"Something funny. Do you like Chinese?" Luna pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her address book.

"I love Chinese."

Luna ordered food while Ginny took out a few selections from her DVD collection. They settled on Princess Bride and sat on the couch to wait for their food. Luna pulled Ginny across the couch and into her chest. She combed her fingers through the other girl's hair, relaxing into the feel of a new person in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome! Feel free to review and share._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Five

Hermione walked into the house she shared with Luna to find her girlfriend cuddled up with Ginny. As soon as the door opened and Ginny focused on who it was, she shot up and scrambled a few inches away.

Luna rubbed her arm and murmured, "Hey, it's okay."

Hermione gave her an encouraging smile. "I think it's time we sat down and had a solid talk. It's been long enough."

"But it just got to the finals." Luna protested, indicating the cooking competition she and Ginny had just been watching.

"We have DVR." Hermione picked up the remote and pressed pause.

Luna heaved a dramatic sigh. "All right."

Hermione sat down on the coffee table in front of the other two girls. "Ginny, I need to tell you something. Luna said she told you a bit about my last relationship. What you need to know is that the couple I joined were of the very misguided mind that bringing in another person would fix their problems. All it did was make them worse. The first girlfriend resented me. She blamed me when she really should have blamed herself and the other girl. Everything fell apart very quickly and I was depressed for a long time afterward. When Luna and I started dating, I broached the subject of a poly relationship carefully. I felt comfortable in the idea of it. I love being in love and I like the way it feels to be loved by more than one person. But I also like to be alone."

"Do you expect me to date you, too?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled at her and then shook her head. "If we both feel in the future that we want that, then we will. But I won't force you into anything. We need to be friends at least. I like you. You're sweet. And Luna is very much smitten with you."

Ginny squeezed Luna's hand. "I'm pretty smitten with her, too."

Luna kissed her cheek. "Okay, now me." She held out her other hand to Hermione. "I'd like time alone with each of you, but I also really want us to be able to spend time together as a trio."

"I agree." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded.

"And another thing." Hermione said. "Jealously. It's going to happen. But we can't let it get to us. If anyone is feeling neglected or left out in any way, we have to speak up. Ginny, you were brought in second, but that doesn't mean you are any less important. Your emotions and thoughts and opinions are very valid. Do not hesitate to contribute to anything."

"Arguments." Luna prompted.

"Right." Hermione squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "Any argument between you and Luna is yours, I won't say anything, don't try to pull me in. It's not my business unless it's something that affects me. Same goes for my arguments with Luna and any argument you or I have. The person outside the disagreement stays outside. That's not to say that on some day when Luna is just being annoying, as we both can be, and I say that she's on my last nerve to you, you can agree. And then we can joke about the annoying, cute things she does."

"In the end, it's about having a healthy, open relationship. This doesn't work if we can't talk to each other, fight fair, and just be together." Luna told her.

Ginny nodded. "Okay, I think I can agree to all that." She reached out a hand to Hermione. "Friends?"

"Friends." Hermione said, slipping her hand into Ginny's and giving it a squeeze.

"I'd like to make supper tonight." Ginny contributed. "What do you two like? Let's mark this occasion."

"We should all work together." Hermione said. "What do you say?"

Luna got off the couch. "Let's go see what we have in the kitchen."

They had fun preparing a meal together. Ginny got to see once more the easy way Luna and Hermione interacted. They touched often. Hermione placed a hand on Luna's arm when she leaned around her to get something. Luna reached up to wipe something off Hermione's cheek. There were so many other random caresses as they passed each other.

But Luna also touched Ginny a lot. Ginny was beginning to see just how much Luna craved and lived off the contact of others. So Ginny tentatively joined in the sporadic touches whenever Luna came within a few inches of her.

They sat down to eat. Ginny noticed that Luna rested her left hand on Hermione's knee. It remained there the rest of the meal and long after as they sat back and stared at their empty plates in satisfaction. Hermione leaned toward Luna and draped her arm over the back of her chair.

"We can leave the dishes for tomorrow." Luna said. "Just put up the food." She rubbed Hermione's knee.

"Yes." Hermione twisted a piece of Luna's hair around her finger. "I got a letter today."

"Oh?" Luna asked. "What kind of letter?"

"From a law school."

Luna giggled. "Did you read it?"

"I did." Hermione pressed a kiss to Luna's lips and whispered, "I got in."

Luna squealed and pressed a hard kiss to Hermione's lips. "Where?"

"Georgetown." She sighed.

Luna sat back, her face falling. "That's all the way across the country."

"I know. But I'm still waiting on a few more answers. I could get something closer."

"But that's your first choice."

"My first choice is UCLA." Hermione argued.

"Only because of me." Luna countered.

"Don't do that." Hermione stood and walked across the room.

Luna watched her a moment. "I'm happy for you, babe. I am. Congratulations."

"You have one year left. By then, I'll have contacts and friends, hopefully. I can help you find something. Out there with me if I get nothing else."

"What about Ginny?"

Hermione looked to the other girl. "We'll figure it out. If you're still together, then we'll get something for her, too. Or," Hermione walked back to Luna and kneeled in front of her, "we can wait for word from other places."

"You wait, but not long. Don't lose a chance because of this. We've made it nearly three years constantly together. I think we can make it apart for a while. And there are breaks and holidays." She pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips. "We'll make it."

"Sure we will." Hermione kissed Luna once more and then stood. "I'll get this cleaned up. You two go finish watching your silly cooking competition."

Ginny watched as Luna wrapped her arms around Hermione. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Luna took Ginny's hand and led her into the other room. Ginny reluctantly curled into Luna's chest. As she watched the show and listened to the girl underneath her gripe, her eyes drifted closed.

* * *

"Ginny." Luna whispered. "Ginny, you fell asleep."

Ginny pushed herself up and looked down. "Sorry." She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

"You can stay here if you want. We have an extra room." Luna rubbed her arm.

Ginny nodded. "Okay."

"I'll get you something to wear."

"Will you…sleep with me?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

Luna didn't hesitate with her answer. "Sure."

Hermione picked up the remote off the coffee table and sat down on the chair. "My turn!"

Luna laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Don't stay up too late, you have work tomorrow."

"I have the closing shift. If I go to sleep too soon, I won't make it through." She grabbed the front of Luna's shirt and pulled her down for one more kiss.

Luna took Ginny's hand and led her down the hall to their spare bedroom. It wasn't very big, but it would do. "I'll be right back."

Ginny perched herself on the bed and looked around the room. It had a few drawings of mythical creatures and a few fuzzy photographs hanging on the walls. She stood to examine one of the photos when Luna spoke from behind her.

"I took that picture on a hike with my dad. I swear it was a sasquatch, but Dad said it was just a bear. I framed it anyway. Sometimes just the hope of something unknown makes the unknown more alive."

Ginny smiled over her shoulder. "My brother Percy would debunk that theory. He believes only in facts. If it isn't thoroughly photographed and catalogued, it doesn't exist."

"What a stick in the mud!" Luna exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist from behind. "If I ever get to meet him, I want to have a healthy debate. Would he agree to it?"

"I think so. And Hermione and I will look on in awe as you kick his ass." She turned in Luna's arms and returned her embrace. "These last few weeks have been great, Lu."

"Well, I'm glad I could deliver." She brushed a kiss over Ginny's lips.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"I have a study group. Why?"

"I have some homework, but nothing much else. I may bring it to the coffee shop."

Luna smiled. "You don't have to, you know."

"Hermione and I are to be friends. Don't friends hang out at each other's work places in that manner?"

"If you've got the hots for my girlfriend, just say so." Luna said with a grin.

Ginny chuckled and brushed a kiss over Luna's lips. "Right now I've just got the hots for you. But I want to get to know her away from you. Would you mind that?"

"I'm fine with it if she is."

"Good." Ginny stepped back as a yawn overtook her. She picked up the shorts Ginny had sat on the bed and began to change. She smiled over her shoulder as she reached underneath her shirt to unhook her bra. She turned around while pulling the straps off her arms and then slowly slid the bra through one of the arm openings. "Comfy now." She draped the undergarment over the doorknob to the closet and climbed into the bed.

Luna let out a breath she had been holding. "Good." She turned out the light and made sure the door was closed and climbed into the bed with Ginny. She gathered the other girl close and locked their mouths together. They kissed slowly for a long time. Luna's hand slipped tentatively underneath Ginny's shirt. When she didn't protest, it moved higher by slow inches.

Ginny moaned. It felt good to be touched this way. It had been a long time since anyone took so much care exploring her body. She gasped when Luna's hands brushed the underside of her breast.

"Want me to stop?" Luna asked.

Ginny thought about it a moment and then nodded. "It feels nice. It really does. But I feel weird the first time you feel me up being in the home you share with Hermione."

"And I feel even weirder if it were in your dorm room. A place where thousands of other girls have gotten felt up over the decades."

"Hermione is just in the other room." Ginny rolled away. "Please just hold me tonight."

Luna moved in behind her and kissed her shoulder. "Sleep well, my darling."

"I know I will." Ginny sighed and leaned into Luna's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: I have brought in some canon events into this chapter. Altered, of course, to fit the non-magical world. Please let me know what you think. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know here in a review or send a message through my Tumblr booksrockmyface._

_I would also like to thank all of you who have reviewed so kindly. I hope to continue not to disappoint._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Six

Things went swimmingly for weeks. Hermione got more letters. Most of them said she was not accepted into their program. Others said she was on a waiting list. Then one day in the middle of February, Luna's phone rang as she and Ginny lounged in the latter's dorm.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing?" Luna asked as she twirled a piece of Ginny's hair around her finger.

"Where are you? I need to talk to you two." Hermione asked. Her voice sounded anxious, but Luna wasn't sure if it was good or bad by her tone. Her girlfriend wasn't always easy to read.

"Ginny's room."

"Okay, I'll be there in three minutes." She hung up.

Luna pushed at Ginny. "Hermione is on her way over. She said she needed to talk."

"Talk?"

"She didn't say what about."

"I'll go let her in." Ginny stood and picked up her keys from beside the door. "Be right back."

"I'll text Hermione to let her know."

A few minutes later the three were sitting in Ginny's dorm room. Hermione sat on the floor in front of the other two with a giddy grin.

"Well, what is it?" Luna asked when she didn't speak right away.

"I was called into a meeting today." She said, her grin turning cheeky. "With the head of business law."

"And?" Ginny and Luna said at the same time.

"I was accepted into the program. And I've been offered a scholarship and a position as a TA in her freshman class."

Luna squealed and launched herself off the couch and latched onto her girlfriend, knocking her over. "I'm so happy for you." She pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips.

"You didn't even give the woman a chance to tell you what she said." Ginny pointed out with a giggle.

Luna looked up at the other girl. "Of course she said yes." She looked back down at Hermione. "Right?"

Hermione gave Luna a gentle smile and rubbed her hands over the other girl's back. "Of course I said yes." She lifted her head for another kiss and then looked over Luna's shoulder. "What do you think, Ginny?"

"That's fantastic, Hermione." Ginny grinned. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for all of us." Hermione sat up and cradled Luna to her chest. "I want to celebrate."

"How?" Luna asked, giving Hermione a slow kiss.

"Well, you and I can do that later." Hermione chuckled. "I want to take you two out on the town. Let's try that new Italian place you two keep talking about. Buy whatever you want, even a bottle of wine."

"I'm not much of a wine drinker." Ginny said.

"Neither am I, but we should blow some money." Hermione laughed. "So what do you two say?"

"I don't know if I should." Ginny said softly. "You two—"

"Of course you should join us." Hermione told her. "You're my friend. I want to celebrate with you there."

Ginny thought about it a moment and then nodded. "Okay. I need to get changed."

"You do that." Luna stood and helped Hermione to her feet. "We'll come back and pick you up in an hour. Does that work?" She looked between the other two.

"Works for me." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded.

"You should wear that purple dress. I love you in that." Luna said as she wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Ginny smiled against her lips. "And you should wear blue. You look good in blue."

"She looks good in everything." Hermione commented.

"That's true." Ginny agreed.

"Oh, stop it you two." Luna grinned. She looked between them again. "You two… I don't think I can contain myself all night."

"You'll have to." Hermione said with a grin.

"I will." Luna cupped Ginny's cheek. "See you soon."

"Soon." Ginny pressed a kiss to Luna's lips. "I'll walk you down."

* * *

Luna kept a hand on Ginny's knee the entire meal. Hermione touched Luna often. They were a very loving couple.

"That chicken parmesan looks delicious." Luna commented as she took a drink of her wine.

"Here, have a bite." Hermione cut off a piece and held out her fork.

Luna leaned toward her and slowly took the bite off her girlfriend's fork. "Yum." She chewed with a smile.

They all laughed and talked and flirted the rest of the evening. They toasted Hermione's coming year. They returned to Hermione and Luna's house. Ginny slept there at least two nights a week. She decided to keep a few articles of clothing and a few toiletries stashed in the guest bedroom.

But this night, no one wanted to go to bed. It was late and, thankfully, Friday night. No one needed to be anywhere the next day. Hermione even had the day off from the coffee shop. They piled together on the couch with Luna in the middle.

Ginny's phone rang just as they were all getting settled. She grumbled and looked at the read-out. No one called her this late. "It's Ron." She answered and sat up. "Ron?"

"Ginny, are you sitting down?" her brother asked.

"Yes." She reached out for Luna's hand. This was bad. She could hear it in his voice. "There's been an accident. Do you think you can come home?"

"What accident?"

"Just come home. Now."

"I'm on my way. But who—?"

"Fred and George." He said in a strained voice.

She stared ahead. "I'll be there in a couple hours." She hung up the phone.

"Ginny?" Luna asked, slipping an arm around her back.

She jumped. She looked to the girl at her side. "Do you think you could drive me home tonight?"

"I'll take you anywhere you need to go." Luna assured her.

"Fred and George have been in some sort of accident. Ron didn't say anything else."

"I'm coming, too." Hermione stood. "Let's take five minutes and gather a few things so we can stay the weekend. Ginny, text your roommate so she won't worry if you don't come back next week. We don't know how serious this is." When she heard the girl let out a strangled cry, she kneeled in front of Ginny and took her hands. "I'm hoping for the best. But just in case, know that Luna and I are here for you. We will help you through anything."

"Thank you, Hermione. You don't know just how much that means to me."

Luna kissed Ginny's shoulder. "Let's get some things together. You can stretch out in the back seat. Try to sleep."

"I can't move, Lu." Ginny whispered.

"Then you stay here a moment and Hermione and I will get it all together." She kissed Ginny's cheek and then stood.

Ginny curled into her side on the couch as the other two girls walked away. They scrambled a few minutes with frantic whispers and a few phone calls. Luna helped Ginny into the car and then tried to move away. Ginny held her fast.

"Ride back here with me?" She asked softly. "You're so much stronger than me."

Luna nodded. "Are you up for helping Hermione with directions?"

Hermione held up her phone. "She doesn't have to until we get there. Lancaster, right?"

"You remember everything." Ginny said, an appreciative smile on her face.

"My mind is like a steel trap." Hermione leaned down outside the car and took Ginny's hand. "You'll be all right. Just rest. If this thing gets us in the completely wrong place, you can help me." She kissed the other girl's knuckles. "Rest."

Ginny leaned into Luna the entire ride. She floated in and out of being awake. She couldn't focus on much except the feel of Luna's fingers running through her hair and the sound of her girlfriend's voice speaking soothing words. She wasn't always sure of what she said, but the sound of her voice kept Ginny in place.

They stopped outside of the hospital and Luna shook Ginny awake. "Honey, we're here."

Ron and Harry stood outside and waved them over when they noticed the three girls. Ginny broke away from her girlfriend and ran to her brother.

"Tell me." She demanded.

Her brother's red eyes shined and he shook his head. "George is stable. Fred is in surgery to stop some internal bleeding."

Harry patted his friend's back. "We still don't know what's happening."

"Mom is beside herself. Dad's just sitting there, staring at George." He rubbed his face. He pointed to the girls walking up behind his sister. "Who are they?"

"Luna and Hermione." Ginny pointed over her shoulder. "Girlfriends. A long, complicated story that's not important to right now. Let's go inside." She held out her hand to Luna and walked inside.

The doctor walked into the room as they entered the hallway. Before they stepped into the room, they heard a high keening cry.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weasley." The doctor was saying as they entered. "We did all that we could."

"I'm sure you did." Arthur said softly. "Thank you, doctor."

Ginny stumbled backwards and Luna caught her. "I have you." She whispered.

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Ginny's back as she cried and the world dissolved around her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I'm sorry I killed Fred. But I promise it won't hurt very much for long. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. All is appreciated._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Seven

"Are you going to be okay?" Luna asked Ginny softly as the two and Hermione sat in a corner of the waiting room.

Ginny shrugged and rubbed a thumb over Luna's.

Hermione said softly, "It's not going to ever go away, but it will get a little easier."

"I thought you were a lawyer, not a grief counselor." Ginny teased weakly.

"Not a lawyer yet. It's just something someone told me when my grandfather died." Hermione rubbed Ginny's back.

Percy walked over and stood in front of his sister. "I need to speak with you."

"So speak." She said.

"Without your friends." He said.

"They're my girlfriends." She returned. "You can talk in front of them."

"They're why we need to talk."

"You're about to go on one of your tirades, aren't you?" Ginny challenged.

"Everyone knows why you and Harry broke up." Percy said as he looked down his nose at her.

"Harry and I never really officially dated. Whatever you were told or heard is probably fabricated."

Percy took a calming breath. "Ginny, I work in facts."

Ginny stood and looked up into her brother's face. "I know you do. Here are the facts: Fred is dead. George is still in a coma and badly injured. Whatever you want to talk to me about doesn't matter anywhere near as much as our brother's health. And if you want to keep going, then fine. But I won't be around to hear it." She pushed past him and out the door.

It took a moment for Luna and Hermione to join her. Hermione grumbled about something Percy had said to her.

"What did he call you?" Ginny asked in shock.

"He called me a dyke." Hermione repeated.

"I'm going to kill him." Ginny started back toward the door, but Luna placed a calming hand on her arm.

"Not now, babe." Luna said softly. "I already told him how inappropriate he was."

Ginny shook her head and sniffed. "Percy has the worst timing. He channels everything so differently. And he thinks his way is the only right way."

"Well, we all know he's wrong as far as we go." Hermione said gently. "Ginny, no one can tell you how to live your life. You know that, right? Not Luna or me or your brother. You have to decide for yourself what's right."

Ginny nodded. "What's right is for me to go in there and see what I can do for my family."

"Good." Luna rubbed her back. "Do you want us to go for a while?"

Ginny looked between the two of them. "I don't know."

"I feel like we're in the way with the rest of your family." Luna said. "But if you need us, that's more important."

Ginny nodded. "You should go get some rest."

"And you, too." Luna cupped her cheek. "You've been up since this time yesterday."

"What time is it even?"

"A little after six in the morning." Hermione supplied.

Ginny looked down. "I'm fine."

Arthur appeared in the door. "Ginny, there you are."

Alarm bells went off in her head. "Dad? Is George okay?"

"He's fine." Her father assured her. "The doctor is in there now. He kicked us all out. I'm sorry about Percy."

"How do you about Percy?"

"Bill told me." He looked at the girls flanking his daughter. "Both of them are your girlfriends?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I don't think now would be the time to bring it up. Too much is going on."

He shrugged. "Not much else happening. We're waiting."

Ginny took a deep breath and pointed to Luna. "Luna is my girlfriend. Hermione is _her_ girlfriend."

Arthur nodded. "We'll not talk about it with your mother right now. After we find out what the doctor says, I want all you kids to go home and rest for a few hours. Gets something to eat that isn't hospital food. I'd send Molly home, but I know she wouldn't hear of it." He smiled fondly. "Come back in. Let's see what the doctor has to say."

The family gathered together in the waiting room. The doctor explained, "George is improving in these hours. I hope to see him wake up very soon. We'll bring him in for another brain scan this afternoon to check on the swelling."

Molly and Arthur nodded silently. Ginny squeezed Luna's hand. The doctor left and Molly returned to her son's side.

Arthur turned to his children and the friends. "You all go get some sleep for a few hours. We will call if there is a change. I don't want to see any of you back here until at least noon."

Everyone nodded. No one really _wanted_ to leave, but they understood that there was nothing they could do there.

Ginny took Hermione's keys and pointed the car for home. They were all still dressed for their date from the night before. Ginny showed the other two into her room and then went to the bathroom to change. She returned with a couple extra blankets and a pillow.

"You two can take the bed." She said. "I'll make a pallet on the floor."

"I'll take the floor." Hermione took the things from her. "You and Luna on the bed. Don't argue."

Ginny smiled gratefully. "I'm sure we can squeeze together if you get uncomfortable."

"I'm sure we could. I usually end up asleep on top of Luna." Hermione chuckled.

"Hey, me too." Ginny said with a laugh.

"If we all end up in bed together one of these days, I may die of suffocation." Luna said as she walked to the bed. "Come on, Gin. Bed time."

Ginny fell asleep faster than she expected she would. She pulled Luna's arms tightly around her and relaxed almost instantly. Luna followed not too long after.

Hermione dozed, but not for long. She heard movement bellow and smelled something cooking. She looked toward the others on the bed and decided to leave them. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks before she went in search of the others below.

A woman with silvery blonde hair stood near the stove cooking and humming softly to herself. This was Fleur, Ginny's sister-in-law. One of Ginny's oldest brothers (Hermione remembered it was Bill) sat and watched her adoringly. Ron and Harry spoke softly in a corner. Ron had a hand on the other young man's back, patting it comfortingly.

"Mind if I join you?" Hermione asked the pair.

Ron looked up sharply. "Yeah, we do."

"Ron, behave yourself." Fleur said in her beautiful French accent as she placed a platter of fried ham in the middle of the table. "Hermione is a guest."

"You're not my mother." He said kindly, his face softening.

She smiled. "No, not your mother. But she would say the same thing and you know it."

Ron picked up a piece of ham and started chewing on it as his sister-in-law walked away. "How is Ginny?"

"Sleeping." Hermione picked up a piece of ham and asked kindly, "How are you?"

Ron shrugged. "I still can't believe it. I don't want to believe it."

"I don't either." Harry said. He stood and walked toward Fleur to offer assistance.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hermione asked, looking after the dark-haired boy.

"You're just dating my sister." Ron picked up another piece of ham, his third.

"I'm not, actually. Luna is. I'm dating Luna." Hermione polished off her first piece of ham and poured herself some orange juice from a pitcher on the table.

"Either way, it's confusing."

Hermione laughed. "Not really. Luna is dating both Ginny and me. But Ginny and I aren't dating. We're just friends."

Ron stared at her a long time and then shrugged. "Well, it doesn't hurt me." He glanced his friend's way.

"The way Ginny tells it, it was more on the mutual side of a break-up."

"It was. Doesn't mean Harry's feelings aren't hurt." Ron stared her down. "So you're _not_ dating my sister?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope." She smiled kindly. "So what happens now?"

Ron shrugged. "We're still waiting to hear about George. Fred's funeral…"

"You don't need to worry about it just now." Fleur said. "All will be taken care of. There are plenty of us."

Ron nodded.

Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder. His gaze quickly averted, but not before Hermione caught sight of longing in his eyes. A hand rested on her back and she looked up to see Ginny.

"Hey, you." The newcomer said. "Luna wake me up snoring in my ear. I gave up on sleep."

"She does that sometimes." Hermione chuckled.

Ginny rested her head against Hermione's. "Come outside with me a moment."

Hermione nodded. She reached for a piece of ham and held it out to the other girl. "Eat that first. You haven't had anything since supper last night."

Ginny kissed her cheek and took it. She led Hermione outside into the late morning sun. She squinted. "Is Luna going to be okay?"

Hermione leaned against the side of the house and shrugged. "I think so. Are you?"

Ginny shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. "I think I could learn to be okay for me more easily if not for George. How is he going to survive? Out of all of us…" She covered her face and sobbed.

Hermione pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm here." She whispered as she rubbed Ginny's back. "You're all right. I have you, Ginny."

* * *

The next several days were difficult. George made a quick recovery. Miraculously, there was only minor damage to him. It made losing Fred all that much worse. Ginny sent Luna and Hermione back. She e-mailed all her professors to explain the situation and request a minor extension for all her classes with the promise that she would do all the extra work she needed once she was able to return.

They came back for the funeral the day after George was released from the hospital a week later. They sat on either side of her the entire time, holding her hands and handing her new tissues. George insisted on speaking, even though his legs were still unsteady.

He smiled weakly and told story after story of the pranks and jokes he and Fred used to pull. Ginny—and the rest of the congregation—was rolling with laughter by the time George stepped down.

"That's right, Fred was a jokester." The preacher said as he resumed his place at the pulpit. "So as we leave here, with Fred's favorite song, let us all remember that. Leave with a smile on your face."

The music started and it sounded like some of the typical rap Fred was fond of. But then Ginny heard the lyrics and burst out laughing. "_They see me mowin'/My front lawn/I know they're all thinking/I'm so White N' nerdy._"

"Of course." She said as they stood to follow the casket out. "Of course this is the song George would pick."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: This one is longer and fluffier than the previous couple chapters have been. I hope it makes up for the momentary lapse in fluff. Thank you all for the feedback! Keep it coming!_

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Eight

"I can't tell you how much you've helped me these last couple weeks, Hermione." Ginny put her books into her backpack. "I was so far behind."

"It was nothing." Hermione gave her an encouraging smile.

"You deserve something for it." Ginny sat forward and pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips.

Hermione giggled.

"May I do it again?"

"I would love it if you would."

Ginny gave her another soft kiss and then stood. "I need to be going. Thank you for your help."

"Luna should be home soon." Hermione said as she walked her to the door.

"We have a date later. I need to go get ready."

"Oh, that's right."

Ginny chewed her lip a moment and then pulled Hermione in for one more kiss. "You and I should have dinner sometime. Just us."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"I am." Ginny lightly touched Hermione's cheek. "We've kind of been skating around this for a while."

"Almost as long as you've been skating around some things with Luna." Hermione said gently.

Ginny nodded. "I plan on fixing that soon."

"You should come back here. I work early tomorrow, so I'll be in bed relatively early. Just tell Lu to try to keep it down, okay?"

Ginny laughed. "I'll try to remember that."

They shared another soft kiss and a giggle before Ginny finally left. Ginny fussed over her date attire for a long time before settling on dark wash jeans and a plain white shirt. She knew the simplicity would work for anywhere. It was Luna's turn to pick the restaurant, but she was tight-lipped about it.

Luna called from the front door a short time later. When Ginny walked down to meet her, she was stunned by the other girl's plumb dress. It hugged her curves and flared just past the knee.

"Love the shoes." Luna said, pointing at Ginny's chocolate flats.

"Thanks. I've been waiting for an excuse to wear them."

"Tonight's a good excuse. Let's go. I'm starving." Luna grabbed her hand and led her to her car. "I want you to think about something tonight." She said as she drove. "And don't have to talk about it until later. Hermione and I have been talking about how much time you spend at our house. You're there almost every day to study and hang out. You sleep there at least three nights a week. So why don't you move in with us?"

Ginny looked out the window as they moved along. She was silent for a few minutes and then she said, "There's a lot of factors. And I want to contribute more for mooching off you two. But I'm on scholarship. Part of that is the room and board on campus, so I need to see if any of that transfers if I live off campus. I'd need to get a job that's super flexible."

"Maybe in the athletic department?" Luna suggested. "I don't want to push you to anything, Gin. Just think about it for now."

"Okay." Ginny leaned across the console and kissed Luna's cheek. "You look really cute today, by the way."

"Just today?" She smiled sideways.

"Every day. But exceptionally today." Luna kissed her hand.

Luna parked her car beside the sushi place they both enjoyed. Ginny grinned and hurried out of the car. "We haven't been here in ages."

"I know. That's why I picked it." Luna took her hand and walked with her inside. She gave her name and mentioned she had a reservation for two.

After they were seated and ordered, Ginny leaned close. "I think I would like to move in. As long as it's okay with Hermione and doesn't screw up my scholarship. And I need to discuss it with my parents."

Luna nodded. "How are they doing?" She stroked her thumb over the back of Ginny's hand.

Ginny turned her hand over and wrapped her fingers around Luna's. "They're making it. Barely. George is no better." She took a deep breath. "I don't know where to begin thinking about losing a twin. It's hard enough just losing a brother."

Luna kissed Ginny's hand. "You know I love you, right?"

"Do you?" Ginny grinned.

Luna nodded. "And because I love you, I want you to try to think of better things. At least for tonight. From all you've told me of Fred, he wouldn't want you to dwell on the sad things, would he?"

"No, he wouldn't."

"So let's talk of happier things. How about you tell me your earliest memory of Fred and George."

Ginny smiled. "I remember them tormenting Ron all the time because he was younger. He's terrified of spiders. They used to put toy spiders in his bed. And I remember I had to have been about four, so Ron was five or six. Fred and George were seven or eight. They went out and bought a tarantula. They put its cage on Ron's bedside table while he slept." She started laughing. "The scream that erupted from his room was so loud, I'm sure it was heard all the way down the block."

Luna giggled and stroked Ginny's arm as she continued.

"Mom really tore into them. Dad just laughed, which made Mom even madder." Ginny wiped away a tear. "They kept on with the spiders anyway. They teased everyone with their fears. I think it was their way of trying to get us over it."

Their food arrived and they ate in silence for a while. Finally Luna said, "What did they tease you about?"

"They hardly ever did because I was their favorite, I think. I helped them a lot. But there was this once that they found out… I'm a little freaked out by chickens. They walk funny and they have sharp beaks and they just look evil. So they caught one this one day when I was playing with a friend and they left it in my room. And when I came back I almost had a heart attack. Mom made them clean up all the feathers and crap to make up for it, but I helped them and we laughed about it in the end. Then we planned our next trick on Percy."

Luna laughed. "That sounds like so much fun."

They talked more the rest of the meal. Luna encouraged more Fred and George stories and asked more about the rest of her family, even though she'd heard almost all the stories already. She really liked the sound of Ginny's voice and how it changed for each person or situation. And she liked the way all the sadness melted from her face. And it made Luna want to touch her all the more.

As their plates were taken away, Ginny leaned closer and said, "I want to go back to your place and make out. Hermione'll probably be in bed by now."

"Can we do a little more than make out tonight?" Luna asked, bringing the other girl's hand to her mouth.

"Like what?" Ginny asked playfully.

Luna gave her a mischievous grin. "Like make out without clothes on? And maybe go farther?"

Ginny giggled. "I think that can be arranged." Ginny got her card back and they left the restaurant holding hands, walking slowly through the dining room. Luna drove, taking in the sights in a long ride with her girlfriend at her side.

Ginny leaned close and pressed several kisses to her girlfriend's cheek. "I love you." She whispered. "You've helped me so much these last few weeks. I don't know how you made it, Lu, but you did."

Luna squeezed her hand. "I did what I had to for you, my love."

Ginny chewed her lip. She asked slowly, "Do you still miss your mom?"

Luna pulled in front of the little complex where she and Hermione lived. She looked up at the front door. "I miss her every day. I think she would really like you and Hermione."

"I think we would have liked her too."

"Come inside." Luna kissed Ginny's hand and then got out of the car.

Hermione was asleep on the couch when they walked in. Luna took a moment and placed a blanket over her. She kissed Hermione's cheek and her eyes opened slightly.

"Hey, baby." She said with a sleepy grin.

"Hi." Luna said. "Go back to sleep. It's late."

"Bed would probably be better." Hermione croaked. She sat up and stretched, looking at her phone. "Almost midnight? Wow."

"We took a long drive." Luna explained.

Hermione nodded. "I have to be up for work in just a couple hours. Keep it down, will ya?" She pressed a clumsy kiss to Luna's lips and walked away.

Ginny took Luna's hand and led her to the bedroom. She closed the door. She pulled Luna close and kissed her softly again and again. Luna's hands roamed and she sighed softly against her mouth.

"My body is humming." Ginny said as she slipped her fingers underneath Luna's shirt.

"Mine is aching. I've been waiting to do this for so long." She pulled Ginny's shirt over her head and smiled as she spread her hands over the other girl's torso, pressing several gentle kisses to her lips.

They finished undressing each other with slow, deliberate kisses in between each layer. Every bit of Ginny's skin burned and tingled where Luna's lips met her flesh. She moaned and tangled her fingers in her girlfriend's blonde tresses, pulling her head back up so that their mouths met once more. They kissed for several unknown minutes, just holding each other and breathing each other in.

Luna broke the kiss and gave Ginny a seductively playful smile. "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready." Ginny said adamantly. "I'm on fire for you."

"Speaking of fire…" Luna combed her fingers through Ginny's auburn hair with a smile. "You're my fiery vixen." She pulled Ginny close once more, holding her head steady as they kissed passionately. She wrapped her arm around Ginny's waist and pressed her hips closer. "Lying or sitting?" Luna asked against Ginny's lips.

"It depends on how intense it gets." She giggled.

Luna backed Ginny up to the bed until her legs hit the mattress and they both fell onto it. They giggled again as they continued to kiss and their hands continued to explore. More time passed.

"I could stay in your kiss forever." Ginny whispered.

"I could too." Luna got up and Ginny reached for her as the weight left. Luna smiled and took her hand, kissing her palm. "Just wait, my love." She planted several hot kisses down Ginny's body, exploring every inch, as the girl beneath her writhed and begged for more. Luna finally lowered herself to the floor beside the bed and pulled Ginny's legs far apart. "Time for dessert."

Ginny giggled. "That is so not accurate."

"Close enough." Luna laughed and pressed a kiss to her knee. "I know that sounded awfully cheesy. Here, let me make it up to you."

Ginny let out a sharp gasp when Luna's tongue made fleeting contact with her clit. "I think I'm going to like this."

"I think you are, too. Just relax." She pressed her mouth in once more. With every moan and sigh, Luna gripped Ginny's hips tighter.

Ginny pushed herself up on one hand and tangled her fingers in Luna's hair. "You're beautiful." She panted.

Luna responded by humming against Ginny's aching flesh.

"Oh, God, that almost put me over." Ginny gasped.

Luna smiled into her and hummed some more. Ginny collapsed back on the bed and gritted her teeth as Luna brought her to the edge of her climax. She stepped over and a low groan escaped the back of her throat.

Luna slowly kissed her way back up Ginny's body. Their mouths connected and they kissed lazily for a long time. Finally Luna pulled away and rested her head against Ginny's.

"Give me a minute and I'll return the favor." Ginny said breathlessly.

"No rush." Luna trailed her fingers over Ginny's sweat-slicked stomach. "May I ask a question we've dodged?"

"I've kind of dodged a lot. So ask me anything and I'll answer." Ginny kissed the tip of Luna's nose.

Luna pulled Ginny's hand onto her stomach. "You've never been with a girl?"

"Not really. I fooled around with a few, but never…received anything, just gave. I did with Harry. Once."

"That's so sad." Luna nuzzled her neck.

"It is." Ginny rolled Luna beneath her. "We're going to change that, though, right?"

"Oh, yes."

Ginny pressed a kiss to Luna's lips. "I kissed Hermione today."

"You did?" Luna pulled her in for another kiss. "And how was it? Great, right?"

"It wasn't very in-depth. But it was good."

"You are missing out, my love." She took Ginny's hand and slid it down between her thighs. "Let me tell you something. Kissing her is just tip of the iceberg. She is an amazing lover. If you liked what I did, you are going to break into a million pieces once she gets her mouth on you."

"I can't wait." Ginny smiled against Luna's lips as she began rubbing slow circles over the other girl's clit. "Tell me what you like."

"Why don't you show me what you got?" Luna placed her hands on Ginny's lower back and slid them up as she tangled her legs together.

Ginny quickened her pace and continued to kiss the girl beneath her. She moved her mouth across Luna's jaw and listened as she cried out her pleasure in increasing volume. She clamped her mouth down on Luna's neck and sucked hard. Luna tightened her grip and threw her head back with a loud exclamation as she came.

Ginny collapsed beside Luna with a soft giggle. "That was fun."

Luna nodded.

"Do you think we woke Hermione?" Ginny asked nervously. She caught her lower lip between her teeth.

"Don't bite your lip. That's my job." She stole a kiss and sucked Ginny's lower lip into her mouth as she moved away.

Ginny giggled.

"No, I don't think we woke her. And if we did, she'll tell us." Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and tangled their fingers together. "Are you tired?"

"Not really. I'm kind of hungry, actually."

"Me too." Luna rolled into Ginny. "But hold me a bit."

They lay together in silence. After a short time, Ginny stretched and sat up. "Let's see what we can scrounge up." She threw on her PJs and shook her head when Luna casually walked out of the room wearing nothing.

They were met in the kitchen by Hermione. Ginny stood awkwardly in the doorway as the other woman greeted them with a big yawn. She poured some milk in a bowl of cereal.

Luna looked up at the clock. "This is too early to be awake."

"Speak for yourself." Hermione said kindly. "You've been having fun, I've just slept." She yawned again.

"Did we wake you?" Ginny asked awkwardly.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Already awake. I have to be there long before they open. Things to get ready. Coffee to make. Cookies to bake. Displays to set up." She winked and pulled Luna close. "Not that I wasn't very tempted to burst in and join you." She kissed Luna deeply.

"Not quite ready for that one." Ginny said. She got herself a bowl of cereal.

"Did Luna ask you about moving in?" Ginny took a bite of cereal and sat down.

"She did. And I have some things to figure out, but I would really like to make this official." Ginny chuckled.

Hermione nodded. She finished her breakfast and sighed. "I need to go. I love you." She and Luna shared another kiss and then Hermione stepped over to Ginny and kissed her cheek. "Want to do something tonight?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure. Let me get some sleep and we can actually talk about it."

Hermione smiled and kissed her cheek once more. "Then sleep well."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: Neapolitan will be happening soon. ;) But for now, enjoy this chapter of sweet times. Also, someone requested we see more of everyone's family. So I'll see how we can work on sharing that with everyone. Thanks so much for the feedback._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Nine

"Are you sure she'll like it?" Ginny asked nervously as she and Luna packed the last of the picnic things into a basket. She chewed her lower lip.

"Stop biting your lip." Luna groaned and caught her lips in a kiss. "Hermione has been my girlfriend for nearly three years. I know she'll like it."

"What are you doing today?" Ginny picked up a blanket.

"Sleeping. After the adventures of last night." She said with a giggle. "Have fun. Kiss her for me."

"Like hell. I'm going to kiss her for _me_." Ginny chuckled and pressed a kiss to Luna's lips. "I love you. We'll be back later."

"Have fun, babe." She handed over the picnic basket.

"Thanks, Lu. Rest up. I have a whole night planned for you." She winked.

Luna laughed as Ginny walked out the door.

* * *

Hermione smiled when she saw Ginny and the picnic basket. "Hi."

Ginny grinned. "Hi." She held up the basket. "I made some lunch."  
"Great! That park across the street has some really nice trees." Hermione led the way out of the café and to the crosswalk.

Ginny chuckled.

"What?"

"The crosswalk? This road isn't even busy."

Hermione shook her head. "You and Luna. I swear one of these days one of you is going to get killed or arrested if that's your attitude. Probably arrested most likely."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and led her across the street before the light changed. "Live a little, Hermione." She looked over her shoulder as they stepped on the other sidewalk. She let out a gasp. "Oh, no, a cop."

Hermione jumped and followed her gaze.

Ginny started laughing hysterically. She shook the other girl's shoulder. "Chill out. Loosen up. How are you so uptight with Luna as your girlfriend for so long?"

Hermione laughed and shrugged. "I guess it's a mild form of OCD."

"Could be." A soccer ball rolled into their path. Ginny looked up to see a group of kids coming their way. She dribbled it a little between her feet and then kicked it back to them. They called back their appreciation and then ran off.

"Hot." Hermione said appreciatively as she continued on.

"Thanks." Ginny said with a giggle. "So where are we going?"

"My favorite spot in this park." She found a large oak and gestured. "Best for people watching. But also a little private so you can get work done or just be alone. I study here sometimes after work."

Ginny took out the blanket and she and Hermione spread it out. They sat together and Ginny opened the basket. "Luna said you like turkey and Swiss on whole wheat." She handed over a cellophane wrapped sandwich.

"Spicy mustard?" Hermione asked as she unwrapped the sandwich. "Lettuce and tomato?"

"Yes and yes." Ginny handed over a bottle of water and opened a bag of potato chips for them to share.

"I think you're a keeper." Hermione said with a smile as she took her first bite. "Delicious."

"Well, it was our girlfriend that helped."

"Ours." Hermione corrected with a chuckled.

Ginny smiled. "So, question?"

"Ask away."

"How did you know that this was the life you wanted?"

Hermione chewed thoughtfully and then said, "I still don't know for sure all the time. But it feels right. Ever since you came into our lives, it felt closer to right than it had in months. I like that Luna has you for when I feel like I need to be alone. I'm a big introvert and Luna isn't. She likes more interaction than me."

"When do you feel like it's wrong?" Ginny asked carefully.

With another long pause, Hermione answered just as carefully. "There have been a couple nights when Luna was with you and I wished she were with me instead. And I felt betrayed and alone. But then I remembered that if I wanted my time, you had to get yours. So I relaxed, as best I could, and just let it be. The next day, Luna and I had a long talk about it. We looked over our schedules and worked out a few special dates. And our relationship has only gotten stronger, I think."

Ginny polished off her sandwich and took a sip of her water. She reclined on the blanket and looked up at the sky.

Hermione followed her a short time later. "Anything else you want to know?"

Ginny turned her head. She smiled. "What made you fall in love with Luna?"

"There are so many small things." Hermione said wistfully. "The way she screws up her face when she's reading something on her website about a sighting or theory. The look of indignation she gets when something she knows herself to somehow be true gets discredited by scientific fact. The smile she gets on her face when she finds something particularly amusing and she's trying not to laugh. She hates the sound of her laugh."

"She never told me that." Ginny said softly.

"But how often does she laugh in front of you? Really laugh?"

Ginny thought about it a moment. "Maybe once."

Hermione caught her hand. "She doesn't like to talk about it, bus she thinks she sounds like a donkey."

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand and let go. "An adorable donkey."

Hermione agreed. "What do you like most about her?"

Ginny stared at the passing clouds for a few breaths before she said, "The way she believes in things even when there is very little evidence to prove they exist."

Hermione sighed. "She's so easy to convince. Not that she's gullible, but that she's so trusting."

"And how does that make you feel?"

Hermione looked over and laughed. "You sound like a psychologist. I thought you were going for sports management."

"Double major, remember?" Ginny slid her hand across the space between them and found Hermione's hand. Tentatively, she draped her fingers over the other young woman's.

Hermione's head snapped to the side and she watched Ginny for several long seconds before she turned her hand over and curled her fingers around Ginny's. She smiled encouragingly. They lay in silence for a while, resting and just being in each other's presence.

After a while, they started talking about the workings of the coffee shop. Hermione really liked it, but she was looking forward to her future as a lawyer. "Once I get started on my law degree, I won't have much time for work. If I want to have time with you and Luna, that is."

"About that…" Ginny began.

"What about it?" Hermione asked softly.

"Do you expect me to sleep with both of you?"

"I don't expect it. It would be nice, you know, to make love with you and Luna both. But it's not a necessity if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"Is it fun?" Ginny asked nervously.

Hermione giggled. "Don't you find sex fun?"

"Well, yeah."

"Imagine the intensity and passion with one more person. Two sets of hands on you. Two pairs of lips giving you kisses and teasing your skin. Ginny, it is heaven!"

Ginny laughed and rolled into Hermione's side. "Maybe, okay? Just now, let me get to know you better."

"Take the time you need. But not all the time." She reached up and started playing with Ginny's hair. "You have the most beautiful shade of red hair I've ever seen."

"Thank you. I used to hate it. Of course, it used to be brighter. Closer to orange."

"I love this." Hermione kissed Ginny's forehead. "Want to head back to the house? It's probably close to dinner time. We could all cook together."

"Sure, I like the sound of that." Ginny sat up and stretched. "It's been such a lovely day."

Hermione nodded and yawned.

"How about you take a nap when we get back and let Luna and me cook for you?" Ginny said kindly.

"You don't have to do that." Hermione argued as she helped gather their things.

"Don't have to, but I know I want to." She folded the blanket and wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist. "And I'm sure Luna will, too." She kissed Hermione's cheek. "Come on. I'll drive you home."


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Guys, as promised, Neapolitan! Enjoy!_

_If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to voice them. You can do it here in a review or in a PM or over on my Tumblr booksrockmyface. Thank you so much for all the words of encouragement. And thank you so much for joining me on this journey._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Ten

Ginny let herself into Hermione and Luna's house. She saw the pair curled into a corner of the couch and smiled. She moved to Luna's side and rested her head on the other girl's lap.

"Well, hello, there." Luna said with a soft laugh. She smoothed her hand over Ginny's hair. "How's it going?"

"It's going. I talked to my advisors and stuff." She caught Luna's hand and brought it to her lips to kiss the palm. "If I move off campus, my scholarship will change. Since it's my senior year, I won't be losing anything. And I can even work a bit supervising the gym and doing laundry in the off season."

"So you're moving in?" Luna asked anxiously.

"I still want to discuss it with my parents, but yeah. I'd like to move in if the offer still stands."

"I don't know. What do you say, love?" Luna asked. "Do you think she can contribute?"

Hermione chuckled. "I think so."

Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Hermione grinning at her. Ginny asked, "So it's happening?"

"It is." Luna chuckled.

Ginny reached across Luna's lap and wiggled her fingers at Hermione for her other hand. The three relaxed for a few silent minutes as they stared at the TV. It was a documentary, so Hermione had chosen the current programming, Ginny thought. That was until she realized it was a wilderness show about looking for Sasquatch. Ginny shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Fuck you, Ginny." Luna told her with a laugh.

"I said nothing, honey." Ginny said with a grin. She kissed the other girl's palm.

Hermione let out a soft gasp. "Oh, I completely forgot something."

"What?" The other two asked at the same time.

"My parents are coming in for graduation next week." She looked over to Ginny. "Want to meet them?"

"I guess. If you want me to."

"Of course I want you to. You're my girlfriend."

Ginny sat up and let go of both their hands. "Do they know?"

"I've talked about you. But I haven't said the 'G' word. They don't really know about that part of my life. I'm not sure how they'll accept it."

"I'm surprised my parents took it so well." Ginny returned her head to Luna's lap. "I told them you and I started dating, Hermione."

"And they're okay with it?" Luna asked.

"They seem to be. After all the girls my brothers brought home, I think me having two consenting girlfriends is the least of their worries. And since I'm the youngest, I've always gotten away with so much more because my folks were so exhausted. Especially with Fred and George to deal with."

"Not to mention that Hermione and I are both really hot." Luna said matter-of-factly.

Ginny and Hermione both laughed. Ginny said, "I completely agree."

They were quiet again. Hermione tickled Ginny's palm and laughed when the other girl let out a squeak. And then Ginny jumped and fell off the couch.

"Luna!" Ginny scolded.

Luna laughed hard and then covered her mouth quickly. "I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't help it."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"She has this spot on her side—"

Ginny jumped off the floor and put her hand over Luna's mouth. "Don't you dare finish that."

"I won't." Luna mumbled against her hand. "Promise."

As Ginny slowly moved her hand away, she caught a look that passed between both of the other girls. She opened her mouth to protest, but was unable to even begin speaking as she was tackled to the ground by Hermione. Luna sat on her legs and dug her fingers into Ginny's sides. She laughed and squirmed and begged for mercy.

"All right, Lu, I think she's had enough." Hermione said, letting Ginny's shoulders go.

Luna stopped tickling and leaned down over her girlfriend. She smiled and gave her several soft kisses. She pulled away slightly and smiled. Ginny pushed her blonde tresses out of her face and pulled her down for a more proper kiss.

"I think I'll go start dinner." Hermione said, starting to move away.

"No, stay." Ginny requested softly.

"Are you sure?"

Ginny sat up and tugged on Hermione's arm until she moved closer. She lifted a hand and trailed her fingers down Hermione's cheek before she moved her hand around to the back of the other girl's head and pulled her into a kiss.

Ginny's eyes cut to the side as she broke the kiss. She saw Luna visibly holding herself back. She smiled and leaned in for another kiss from Hermione. Ginny smiled against the other girl's lips as Luna groaned. She finally pressed her lips against Ginny's neck.

Luna's mouth moved up Ginny's neck and she gently pushed Hermione out of the way to take over Ginny's kiss. Hermione chuckled seductively and pressed her lips to Luna's cheek. After a while, Luna removed her lips from Ginny's and caught Hermione's mouth in a deep kiss.

Ginny sat back and watched the pair as their mouths moved together. She reached up and ran her hands down their hair. She caught her lower lip between her teeth as she continued to move her hands over each of the girls' bodies. She was so distracted by the way her hand moved over Hermione's shoulder that she didn't see Hermione and Ginny moving their mouths back to her until they were upon her.

She let out a happy moan as their mouths moved in tandem down her neck. It was made even more glorious by the differences. Luna nipped at her skin, knowing it excited her. Hermione used her lips more.

Luna's mouth made contact with Ginny's once more as Hermione closed her mouth over Ginny's neck where it met her shoulder and began sucking hard. Ginny gasped into Luna's mouth.

The kiss continued and hands roamed. And it was glorious. Ginny had never experienced this before. She never would have thought it could be so fantastic. But she started feeling the pain of Luna's weight on her legs, pressing them down into the hard floor. She gently pushed them both away with one last kiss to each of them.

"My legs are kind of hurting, Lu. And I'm starving." She said reluctantly.

Hermione smiled and stood. "I'll start cooking." She walked into the kitchen and left them alone.

Luna rolled off Ginny's lap and leaned against the couch. "That was hot."

Ginny giggled and moved to her side. "It was nice. I'm going to have a hickey."

"You'll be cute with your hickey."

"No, I won't. I'm going home tomorrow, remember?" She curled into Luna's side.

"Oh. Right."

"You could come with me." Ginny rubbed her arm. "Or do you and Hermione have plans?"

"Nothing planned." Luna turned her head and pressed her lips to Ginny's. "We'll talk over supper."

"Okay." Ginny kissed Luna once more and then moved up onto the couch. "Come cuddle."

Luna smiled and climbed on top of Ginny. They watched the rest of the documentary. As the next one was starting, Hermione appeared and handed over her phone.

"Your dad. He said your phone went to voicemail."

Luna took the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hey, Dad." She reached for her own phone and grumbled. "No, my phone died. Sorry."

Ginny took it and brought it to the charger on the other end of the room as Luna settled in to talk to her dad for a while. She caught Hermione's hand before she walked back into the kitchen and brought it to her lips.

"Do you work this weekend?" She asked.

"No, I don't."

"We should talk about it, but I'd like to officially introduce my family to you two as my girlfriends. The last couple times we were there were…"

Hermione nodded in understanding. She kissed Ginny's cheek. "We'll talk. Come help me finish. I'm working on getting some potatoes cooked to mash. And I need some corn cooked."

"My mom cooks it up in a frying pan with a lot of butter. She's from the South. It's a wonder we're all at healthy weights with the way she cooks."

Hermione laughed and pulled her into the kitchen. They worked together with barely any words passed between them. Ginny wondered to herself if it would mean they'd also work well in the bedroom. From the way Hermione kissed her and seemed to know what to do to make her body hum just from a kiss and a few light caresses above the clothes.

"May I sleep with you tonight?" She asked uncertainly.

Hermione smiled as she mashed the potatoes. "I think that can be arranged."

"In the literal sense of sleeping."

This addendum made Hermione laugh outright. "That can definitely happen. Just us or Luna, too?"

"Would she be offended if we asked her to sleep elsewhere?" Ginny put the pan of corn in the middle of the table and then started to put out plates.

"I don't think so. We'll talk about it."

Luna came in and slipped Hermione's phone into her back pocket. She kissed her cheek and then wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. "I told Dad."

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"He wants to meet Ginny." She cut her eyes across the room to the other girl. "He's coming for graduation."

"That's going to be a big weekend." Ginny commented. "Three new parents to meet."

"They'll like you." Hermione assured her.

"Most people do." Luna contributed.

Ginny shrugged and turned away, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Oh my god, Ginny, I need you to stop." Luna groaned.

"Stop what?" Hermione asked.

"That thing she does with her lip." She jumped when her phone started going off in the other room. Luna squealed from the other room and came bursting in. "It's real!" She shoved her phone in Hermione's face. "Sasquatch! Clear-as-day, baby! A whole tribe of them!"

Hermione took the phone. "Are you sure?"

"Jason took about four dozen pictures of the group. He said he was so scared, but when they saw him, they just looked annoyed and brought the little ones out of sight. Look, baby!" She swiped the screen across. "Aren't they so cute?"

"They are. But how certain are you that these are real and not just some hoax?" Hermione asked gently. "You've fallen for these things before."

"How can someone fake that?" Luna asked, hurt beginning to show on her face.

"Sweetheart." Hermione put Luna's phone down and cupped her cheeks. "Baby, listen, I know you want it to be true, but there are people out there who want to trick you. People who are giant Neanderthals who think it's funny to get someone's hopes up to the sky and then pull the ladder from beneath them."

"I hate when you do this, Hermione." She stepped away and snagged her phone. She turned to leave the kitchen.

Hermione called after her, "It's almost time to eat."

"I'm not hungry anymore." She slumped out of the room.

Hermione sighed. "Will you go talk to her? She won't listen to me."

Ginny nodded and left the room. She found Luna crying in the bedroom she shared with Hermione. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on Luna's arm.

"Tell me it's real, Ginny." Luna held up her phone.

Ginny took it and flipped through the pictures. "What do you think?"

"I want to believe it so bad. And Hermione always makes me question it." She sniffed and rolled over.

"Always?"

Luna sniffed again and shook her head. "She supports me a lot. She helped with the site."

"Sometimes, Luna, things are just too perfect to be true. She doesn't want you to follow this thinking it's real if it turns out to be fake. I want you to pursue it. But I want you to do it knowing it could be a trick. Can you just do that? Keep that unique mind of yours open?"

Luna thought about it a moment and then nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Come on, Hermione's been slaving over a hot stove and it smells great."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: As promised, we get to see the other parents. My friend pointed out that muggle Xenophilius Lovegood is kind of a hippie. So enjoy him and I can't wait to share more of this with you guys. Thank you all for all the feedback. Keep it coming! If you have a question, suggestion, or comment you wish to remain private, you can message me here or on my Tumblr booksrockmyface._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Eleven

"But I don't understand." Hermione's mother Jane said as she looked between the other two girls on the couch. "You were just dating Luna before."

"Yes." Hermione said carefully. "But now I'm dating Ginny too."

"And you're both fine with this?" Jane asked.

Luna smiled confidently. "Of course."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Mom, you know I like to be alone to study and just be by myself. Well, Luna doesn't very often. So she started dating Ginny in addition to me. And then Ginny and I started a relationship independent of my connection with Luna."

Hermione's father Samson squinted at the three of them and asked, "So it's not all three of you together?"

"One of these days we may." Luna said enthusiastically.

Ginny went red. She stood. "Excuse me, I think I heard the buzzer on the oven." She hurried from the room.

She opened the oven and pulled out the cinnamon rolls she and Hermione had been working so hard on all day. She sat them on top of the stove and then leaned against the counter, rubbing her face.

Hermione's hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them down. She smiled kindly. "Those smell delicious."

"They do. They're perfect." Ginny sighed and reached for Hermione. "I just had this picture of your parents sitting around discussing all three of us. Like, they will know that we'll one day, as you and Luna hope, have sex all three of us together. And they'll wonder how it works."

"You want to do it with me _and_ Luna?" Hermione said with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe one of these days. _After_ I've slept with just you a few times. Right now I want my relationship with Luna and my relationship with you and you two have your thing together. We'll work our way to all three of us."

"What about that make-out session?"

"We can repeat that."

Hermione nodded and brushed a kiss across Ginny's lips. "No need to be embarrassed by Luna. We are dating her, after all. Sometimes her honesty is endearing. Sometimes it can drive a girl mad." She giggled. "You have the icing, right?"

"Yes. I'll ice them and bring them out."

"I'll make coffee."

A short time later, they were out in the living room and were met with the addition of Luna's dad sitting on their girlfriend's side.

"I was just explaining the situation a little better." Luna said as she helped pour out coffee.

"What do you think, Pops?" Hermione said with a grin.

He shrugged. "As long as Luna is happy and loved, I have no problems. I was lucky to have one great love in my life. You each have two…" he shrugged. "So much the better."

Jane grasped her coffee cup between her hands. "How are you so calm with this?"

Xenophilius shrugged. "Why do I need to hinder my grown daughter in her choices and lifestyle just because I may not be comfortable with it? I'm not the one dating two women at once."

Ginny grinned at the man. She'd liked him from the moment they met. Hermione's parents were both so conservative. She knew getting used to their daughter being a lesbian was hard enough. Finding out that she was polyamorous had to be making their heads spin. But you wouldn't really be able to tell by looking at them. Outwardly, they were open and kind.

"So, Ginny, what are you planning to do with your life?" Samson asked.

"Well, practically, I am studying sports management with a minor in psychology. But I play for the school's soccer team, so I really hope that a team will want me after I graduate." She grinned.

"So you're good?" Jane asked.

"She's pretty amazing." Hermione said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Samson leaned toward Ginny. "I played a little when I was in high school. What position do you play?"

As Ginny launched into a conversation on soccer with a person not on her team, she reveled in the fact that this man would perhaps one day be a bigger part of her life than just her girlfriend's father. And she really appreciated someone with enough technical knowledge that he could hold his own as they went on to talk about all the professional teams and what they had to offer.

Their debate lulled and Ginny relaxed into the couch between her girlfriends. The next question sent her way from Jane had her tense once more.

"Do you ever plan on having children?" She asked as she sat back with her coffee.

Ginny looked between the girls on either side of herself and the other people in the room.

"Mom, this is hardly the time or the place." Hermione scolded.

"You're an only child. You said you weren't planning on children. Luna told me she'd have a whole houseful. I'd just like to know if I have any hope of being a grandmother in some capacity."

Ginny chuckled. "I guess we forgot to mention that I'm the youngest of seven children. My family is pretty big on large families. I always personally pictured myself with three or four. But only until after college and a couple years either playing soccer professionally or having a steady job, I'd look into that aspect of life." She squeezed Hermione's knee. "That all depends on everyone else, too."

Hermione patted Ginny's hand. "We'll just see what happens."

"Maybe Harry will help you out." Luna teased below her breath.

Ginny giggled. "Not hardly."

The rest of the evening was spent in comfortable conversation as everyone got to know each other better. By the time Hermione's parents and Luna's dad left, they were all thoroughly exhausted. They curled up in the same bed together, Luna in the middle.

"I liked all of them." Ginny said softly into the darkness. She stroked Luna's arm flung across her stomach.

"Even when my mom was asking invasive questions?" Hermione asked.

Ginny lifted her head. "I think it was fine for her to be curious. It would have been a little better to wait for the grandchild question for a year or so, though." She laughed and dropped her head back down on the pillow. She looked into Luna's eyes and whispered, "I didn't know you wanted babies."

"One day. Maybe." She shrugged. "We'll see what life brings."

Ginny chuckled and kissed Luna's nose.

Luna giggled. "Nose kisses are my favorite." Then she sighed and leaned into Hermione. "Oh, neck kisses are great, too."

"I'll take some of that." Ginny pressed her lips to Luna's throat and felt the vibration of her hum of pleasure. Ginny opened her mouth and licked a line up the other girl's neck and chin. She caught Luna's mouth and wrapped an arm around her back as Hermione's arm wrapped around her front.

"I love you both so much." Luna sighed just before Ginny took control of her mouth.

As the kiss continued, Hermione's hand caressed Ginny and Luna's breasts at the same time. It heightened Ginny's arousal. And it only got worse when Luna began to rub her thigh. The room filled with the sound of their breathing and the contented sighs and moans they shared.

It was hard to know what hand belonged to what person or whose mouth moved over what body part. They were gloriously tangled in the dark, even fully clothed. But despite the joy of the moment and the passion shared, Ginny pulled away.

"Enough then?" Luna panted.

"Yes. Sorry." Ginny whispered.

"No need to apologize." Luna assured her. "Would you be uncomfortable if Hermione and I continue?"

Ginny shook her head and moved off to the side. She watched as the silhouettes in the darkness moved in rhythm to the way the bed shifted. She heard a sharp intake of breath and before she even realized what was happening, she heard the sound of Luna slowing moving toward her climax.

She froze as it happened. And then she rolled off the bed in shock as Luna met her orgasm. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed.

Both girls looked toward her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said quickly as she tugged at Luna's clothes.

"No, that was hot." Ginny climbed back on the bed, rubbing a spot in her head that had hit the floor. "That was something I've never experienced."

"It just sort of happened." Luna said softly. "You're sure everything's okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah." She moved closer. "I think I could get used to that if nothing else."

Luna giggled and pressed a kiss to Ginny's mouth. "The rest of it is just as fun. But on your time, baby. There's no rush for all this awesome." She turned her head and kissed Hermione deeply. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hermione said before she gave Luna one more kiss.

Ginny rested her head on Luna's shoulder. She tangled her fingers with Hermione's across Luna's stomach. Luna rested her hand on top of theirs. Holding each other, they all drifted off to a comfortable sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Please let me know what more you want to see. We'll have some more sexy times soon. Promise._

_Happy reading!_

Chapter Twelve

They fell into a domestic life after Hermione graduated. Luna worked on her website and her magazine during the day. Hermione continued at the café. And Ginny started part-time working in the gym. They all worked it out so they had the same day off to hang out together at least once a month. Every evening there were at least two of them at home in time to cook for all three. And they all fell deeper in love as the days went on.

Ginny walked in on one day off with her soccer ball in her hands. "Someone want to come kick a ball around with me? I'm going to the park."

Hermione looked up from the book she was devouring. "I've got two chapters of this left."

"I'm game." Luna closed down her computer and stuck Hermione's bookmark in the middle of her page and closed the book. "The athletic one wants to get sweaty with us and you'd rather read?"

"The athletic one?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Luna said. "You're the athletic one, Hermione is the intelligent one, and I am the strange one."

"The insightful one." Hermione corrected. She looked between the pair and sighed. "How about we all go to the park and I'll read and watch the two of you get sweaty? Three doesn't make a proper match anyway. And you both know I have two left feet."

"You just want to watch me run around without a shirt on." Ginny accused as she watched the other two get their shoes on.

"Yeah, maybe I do." Hermione winked. "Did you put on your sunscreen? We don't need you turning into a lobster."

"Yes. And I have more for reapplying in case we stay out longer."

Luna looked down at her phone as it went off. "I have a contributor who wants to meet me today."

"This is a date day." Ginny said. "No work."

"He just wants to meet for a few minutes." Luna argued.

"Just a few." Hermione warned. "The Quibbler doesn't need to take over your life, Lu. We promised on full day off together."

"It's not going to take over. Promise." She pressed a quick kiss to Hermione's lips and then ran into the kitchen. "We need water and snacks. Come help me."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione hauled herself off the couch. "Ginny?"

"Hm?" Ginny put her ball down and met Hermione in the middle of the room.

"You're not offended, are you?"

"That you'd rather read than play with me? No. I know there are many things you'd rather do than run around kicking a soccer ball."

"My foot wouldn't even make contact." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

"Hey, I am not the housewife." Luna said from the kitchen. "If you guys want snacks, come help me."

"I think I'd rather make out with Hermione." Ginny called. She laughed and kissed Hermione once more. "Come on, I hate to make her angry." She tugged the other girl's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Well, too late." Luna held up one of the bags they used for grocery shopping. "Good thing I love the both of you."

"Did you put apples in there?" Ginny took the bag and looked inside.

"Yes, apples and a lot of other goodies." She pushed a loose strand of hair out of Ginny's face. "Let's go get gross and sweaty."

They walked the short distance to the park they often visited. They found a flat spot. Ginny put out some extra water bottles to mark as goals as Hermione settled under the shade of a tree.

"Okay, Lu, I'll go easy on you." Ginny said as she sat the ball in the middle of her improvised field.

"Don't go too easy." Luna said as she stretched her leg muscles. "I've learned quite a bit from you."

"Yeah, throw her on the ground and wrestle a little." Hermione said, glancing over her book.

"I just might." Ginny grinned. "Okay, let's go." She moved from foot-to-foot and then sent the ball in motion. "Come get me, babe." She took off down the field and Luna followed.

"You bet I'll get you." Luna caught her around the waist and stole the ball. "You made that too easy." She called back as she ran in the opposite direction.

"Illegal move." Ginny said with a laugh as she followed. Luna was faster than she seemed, even with very little skill with the ball. She stole it and dashed back in the direction of her own goal, scoring the first point.

"Way to go." Hermione called.

They went back to the game. Ginny scored a majority of the points in the first few minutes, but Luna somehow managed to get a few in and caught up. Hermione hurried over with bottles of water for each of them as they took a break.

Ginny took off her shirt and wiped her face. "Thanks, hon." She took a long drink of the water. "Did you finish your book?"

"No, I was too interested in watching you two. It's a good game." She pressed her hand against Ginny's bare, flat stomach a moment and then dropped it.

"It is." Luna said. "It'll be even better now that Ginny's just in her bra."

Ginny smiled and finished her water. "Let's get back to it. First to ten and I'm already at six points."

"Well, I'm at five." Luna said as she threw her empty water bottle to Hermione. "Get ready for me to kick your ass, Gin."

"I'll beat you in five minutes, Luna."

Hermione laughed and stood on the sidelines to cheer them on. They were tied up with just one winning point to go and the game was getting intense. Luna had the ball and headed down to her goal. Ginny caught up and attempted to steal the ball, but their feet got tangled. They fell to a laughing, breathless heap on the ground.

"Your elbow is in my rib." Ginny complained.

Luna rolled away and stood. She held out her hand and helped Ginny up. "Sorry, babe."

"No, it's fine." She smiled and took the ball, dashing down the field before Luna could recover from the fall. Ginny shot the ball through her goal and threw her hands up in triumph.

Luna crossed the final distance between them and wrapped Ginny in a congratulatory hug, lifting her up a little and spinning her around.

Ginny grabbed Luna's face and pressed a kiss to her lips. "A very good game, my love."

Hermione gave Ginny a congratulatory kiss and then hugged Luna close to her side. "That was awesome. A very good game to watch." She and Luna shared a kiss. "Now, I think you both need another bottle of water and something to eat." She walked toward the bag and fished out a bottle of water for each of them.

As they were settling in, Luna's phone went off. She looked at it and then pressed it to her ear. "Neville?" She walked away several feet as she spoke.

Ginny munched on an apple while Hermione reapplied sunblock to her back. "Have you ever heard of this Neville?" she asked around a bite.

Hermione thought a moment and then said, "Yeah. He's a pretty tame guy. He runs a landscaping company. Swears he's seen gnomes and faeries."

"He's a landscaper, of course he's seen gnomes." Ginny pointed out.

"Not the stone ones, real ones." Luna said as she sat back down. "He wants to come talk to me in person about some pictures he has."

"Why can't he just send them to you?" Ginny asked.

"Because a lot of them don't trust technology." She stood suddenly and waved.

A man about their age came jogging over. "Hey, Luna." He let out a deep breath and wiped his hand over his face. "It's great to finally meet you in person."

She shook his hand. "You, too." She indicated the girls behind her. "These are my girlfriends, Ginny and Hermione. Would you like a bottle of water?"

"Sure. Hi. I'm Neville." He took the water and downed half of it before he sat down beside Luna. He opened up the satchel he had at his side and took out a folder. "These are a little fuzzy, but I swear to you they are real."

Luna took the pictures and looked over them several times. "I was sent a picture of a family of Sasquatch a few weeks ago and found out it was fake. What proof do you have?"

"I saw them." Neville said adamantly. "One of the faeries landed on my shoulder while I worked and sang to me."

Luna looked over her shoulder to Ginny and Hermione as they anxiously watched her. "That's still not enough proof, Neville."

His face dropped. "I'm sorry. I can try to catch one."

"No, don't catch it." She said, shaking her head quickly. "That would be cruel. Maybe film them. Or see if one would like to be interviewed." She looked back down at the pictures. "What about the gnomes. Any sign of them?"

"A few footprints." He pointed to one of a fuzzy impression on the ground that looked suspiciously like a cat's paw.

When Ginny pointed this out, he and Luna both said, "Special shoes."  
"Cat paw shoes?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

Luna nodded. "They've even perfected speaking cat so that they can confuse people."

"Sure." Ginny said, still skeptical.

Luna gave her a hurt look. "You don't believe it? I thought you trusted my judgment."

Ginny patted her hand. "I believe _you_ because I love you. I just don't see things the way you do." She stood. "I'm going to take a quick jog."

They all watched her go and then Hermione picked up her book. She looked at the pair. "If you're going to do some sort of stakeout, just be smart about it. And I'll sit with you to give an extra set of eyes."

"You don't believe it either." Luna accused.

"No, I don't. But if you want proof, I'll help you look for it." She reclined on the ground and held her book up to read.

Luna returned to her conversation with Neville. "Now what?"

They formulated a plan to watch the garden where these pictures had all been taken. Ginny returned and dropped down beside Luna.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Luna looked at her. "We'll talk in a minute." She handed Neville his things back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow." He shook her hand and said his farewells.

As soon as he was gone, Luna turned to Ginny. "Why do you two do that?"

"Do what?" Ginny asked.

Luna let out a frustrated groan. "One day Hermione is shooting everything down and you're supporting me. And then you switch off. I feel like you both are trying to discredit me all the time."

Hermione dropped her book to her chest and looked at them. "We just don't want you hurt, Lu. I feel like this guy means well. Maybe he did see something. Maybe it was just the heat getting to his head. Either way, I like when you make plans and follow through with investigation rather than get excited over baseless ideas and fuzzy pictures."

Ginny sighed. "Some things I can get behind. Sure there may be gnomes. But I don't know about the cat paw thing. That just seems a bit too out there. And I want this for you. But I need you to have proof, babe."

"And I'm going to get it. Tomorrow." Luna stood and walked away several feet. She took a few moments to herself and then walked back. "If you guys want me to stop this, then I will. I won't chase will-o'-the-wisps if you don't think I should."

Hermione stood and took hold of her arms. "Then what would you do?"

She shrugged and sniffed. "I'll be your housewife."

"We don't need a housewife." Ginny said, moving to stand beside Hermione. "We need you as you are. But we need you to be smart about it."

Luna looked between them. She nodded. "Fine." She picked up her bottle of water. "I'll be at home."


End file.
